The Empyrean Watchtower
by TheAnomally
Summary: The remaining old royal family is in danger...the scouts and some new friends are the only ones who can save the day. Sailor Moon The Sentinel Crossover


__________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jim and Blair do not belong to me they are the property of Pet Fly productions. I just borrow them at times and take them out about the town. The Sailor Moon characters are not mine either; I decided to bring them along because they are just so cool. The Cosmic Senshi characters belong to my friends on the "Moonlight Destiny RPG" THANKS FOR COMING OUT TO DWELL IN THE FANFICTION REALM GUYS!! The characters that are mine are; Sailor Jaguar, Twilight Lunar Mage, Emerald Tempest Knight, and The Empyrean Watchtower.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
   
  
The Empyrean Watchtower  
  
by Anomally  
  
 They stood; three of them holding their hands cupped over their hearts. Their white gowns flowing in a phantom wind; the gowns seeming the same but each minutely different from one another. A glow over took each of them, and a large silver crescent moon rose up behind them. Three sisters of past, present, and future's destiny; they stood looking, their beautiful faces lined with untold worries.  
  
 One sister; the oldest a crystal moon forming upon her brow, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with tears, and her long ebony hair cascading down her back like night over the day stepped forth. "Awaken Empyrean Watchtower, bring the Cosmic and Planetary guardians together as one." she called out.  
  
 The second sister; her long blond pigtails waving in the ghostly wind, a golden moon upon her forehead her sky blue eyes pleading. She continued where the other left off her voice soft, "Danger befalls the future and will come to the present."  
  
 The youngest sister; a golden crescent moon on her brow, her purple pigtails flowing in waves in the wind, and her ice blue eyes soft with sorrows. "Time of gathering for the Cosmic and Planetary guardians must begin NOW..." She finished.  
  
 All three girls turned to face him, their faces in veils of shadows now as they lastly said, "Help us be free once more..."  
  
With that their forms faded, the dream seemingly over when three crystalline coffins materialized around him. The three sisters lay one within each of the coffins; their faces a mask of nothingness. Where life had once been now was replaced by death's cold expression. The crescent moons on each of their brows; flickered as if alerting to the distress of the situation, then their glow died.  
  
   
  
 In the city of Cascade Washington, in the confines of a modest apartment Captain Simon Banks struggled in the grips of a dream. His head turned sharply in three directions around him; his face a mask of confusion.  
  
 "N...No..." He muttered.  
  
 Suddenly upon his brow a silver moon appeared, a glow flared up as the confusion on his face disappeared. Then a silver and gold beam shot up through the ceiling of his apartment, through the roof, and into the air.  
  
Simon then calmly uttered, "It shall be done...."  
  
The silver moon and its beam flickered then faded as Simon's dream became shadows.  
  
   
  
 Out on the street the night owls; who witnessed the phenomena, wondered what it was and ran to phones and friends to pass the news of what they saw. Hidden in the darkness of the rooftops three pairs of eyes watched the beam fade; their direction toward the beam ceased as it disappeared from the night. Their shapely figures silhouetted in the moonlight as they stood on the roof.  
  
 "DRAT! We missed it!" Figure one exclaimed.  
  
The second figure leaned on a long staff like weapon and reasoned, "Chill out Capricorn, it'll come again."  
  
 "Come on lets go!" The third figure growled.  
  
 With that they leapt off into the night air.  
  
   
  
 The next morning work drug on normally; the regular cases remained unsolved and there were no recent cases. Jim and Blair were in Simon's office keeping him abreast of their current case, but Simon's mind was not on crime or kidnappings. His mind only heard the voices of the women from his dreams, "But what did it all mean and what did it have to do with him?"  he wondered.  
  
 "Simon?...Captain?....SIR!!!!" Jim shouted.  
  
Simon replied irritably, "I heard every word Jim; still no leads, useable clues or motives, right?"  
  
Jim nodded, "Yes sir, but I also asked you if you were coming over to watch the Sonics game tonight."  
  
   
  
 "No thanks Jim, I have some stuff to catch up on, plus I have a lot on my mind right now." Simon sighed.  
  
 "Anything the matter sir?" Jim inquired.  
  
Simon shook his head, "No nothing concrete just a couple of troubling dreams."  
  
 "Dreams about what??" Blair piped up, "Dreams are the inner self trying to communicate abstractly through the sub-conscious."  
  
Simon rolled his eyes at Blair's rambling, "It's nothing really."  
  
Blair spoke up, "Well Simon...uh sir, it obviously is more than  nothing."  
  
 "What do you mean by that SANDBURG?!?" Simon shouted.  
  
Blair stammered, "Well...I...it's just...sir.."  
  
 "He's right Simon you are acting a bit detached, what were the dreams about?" Jim interrupted.  
  
Simon glared at both men and after two sighs; he told them about the dreams of the pleading princesses and the coffins and what they had said.  
  
 "I don't know who or what Watchtower is, how I am supposed to waken it, or anything about these princesses." Simon concluded.  
  
Jim and Blair nodded at Simon and rose to leave.  
  
 "Well obviously the dreams are more than just dreams. Simon I think you may have had a vision." Blair said as he walked through the door. "Just watch out for more, they'll probably inform you more about what you are supposed to do."  
  
Simon huffed his breath at Blair, "A vision..bull..Jim what do you think?"  
  
 "I don't know Sir, I have had few visions and what you told us sounds like well...a vision. Well goodnight sir; see you tomorrow." Jim shrugged.  
  
Simon waved Jim off and then smiled, "I hope I'll see you and Sandburg's reports on my desk tomorrow morning too."  
  
 "Yes sir." Jim rolled his eyes and closed the Captain's door.  
  
   
  
~~ Deep with in forgotten ruins of an ancient temple. ~~  
  
 "Did you locate the source of the Watchtower's signal?" A woman with long black hair asked while sitting on an ancient stone throne.  
  
 "No Empress; we drew close to its' emanation, but it ceased before we could close in on it." A young woman with red hair replied.  
  
The woman next to her in silver gray armor holding a round shield slowly stepped  forward, "We should return to the city and search the small area where it came from."  
  
 "NO! We should wait until Sphinx brings us a report on the signals next emanation." A girl with silver blond hair stated.  
  
The woman on the throne stood, "SILENCE! We will wait, we are few in numbers as of now my warriors. I have found a suitable body to reincarnate another one of our acolytes, but for now we wait for Sphinx's next report. Understand Belinus, Fatale, and especially you Cargile!"  
  
 "Yes my empress." Fatale replied.  
  
 "Yes" Belinus answered.  
  
Cargile growled then replied, "Yes!"  
  
 "Good." The Stellar Empress said.  
  
Suddenly a door of fire appeared and out stepped a young man with short blond hair  wearing golden armor.  
  
 "Empress the silver signal will emanate this night!" Sphinx urgently called out.  
  
The empress smiled,  "Excellent work Sphinx! CARGILE, BELINUS, FATALE! Return to the city and find the Watchtower!"  
  
 "YES Empress!" The three women replied.  
  
Belinus stepped forth, spread her arms out in front of her, and in a blaze of fire the three warrior women disappeared.  
  
   
  
~~ Cascade, Washington ~~  
  
   
  
 As night falls over Cascade Jim and Blair settle in and turned on the Seattle Sonics game. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. Out of thin air four girls and a black cat appeared around the lofts small living area. The girls were; dressed in different colored skirted sailor suits, the Sailor Senshi Stars Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune and their trainer/guardian Luna. Jim and Blair looked at each of them in surprise.  
  
 "Where are we Luna??" Jupiter asked looking around the loft.  
  
Jim stood up and flashed his gun and badge, "Your in my home, ladies! Cascade P.D. Who are you all and just how did you manage to get in here!?"  
  
Venus picked up Luna and whispered in her ear, "Remember both of them from the last time we were here Luna?"  
  
 "Yes I do." Luna whispered back.  
  
 "Excuse me , blondie, over here!" Jim called out while gesturing at Venus.  "Remember me the officer with the gun."  
  
 "Jim chill out, I mean they did JUST appear in here remember...you know flash of light...X-files kinda stuff. Plus if the meant us harm the little girl with the huge weapon would have already cut us to ribbons." Blair chuckled in a low voice knowing Jim would hear him.  
  
Jim cast him a frown, which caused Blair to back off of his back; then in a calmer tone Jim asked,  "Ladies who are you, and how did you just appear here?"  
  
The shortest girl stepped forward, leaned on her staff and said calmly, "I am Sailor Saturn and a dream brought us here."  
  
 " Uh-huh...a dream, and I am supposed to just let this go as just that..." Jim began a smirk on his stony face.  
  
When Blair again broke in, "Remember Jim you have seen much more than any man ever will be it physical, spiritual or super-fantastic sight."  
  
Jim's jaw clenched tightly with tension as he looked at the girls his eyes coming to rest on Sailors Jupiter and Venus.  
  
 "I recognize you two and your cat."  Jim said.  
  
   
  
~~ In Major Crimes ~~  
  
   
  
 Simon Banks sat in his office the latest detective reports strewn about his desk. His mind was not on cases solved or unsolved though, but on a dream.  
  
 " Watchtower..." Three voices echoed quietly.  
  
Simon looked around his office as the voices called out; he stood and opened his door and looked over all the desks in the squad room. Nothing, and nobody where there in major Crimes. Simon shook his head, sighed and headed back to his desk. He picked up his coffee and smelled it, he then poured the dark liquid in the plant on his desk.  
  
 "You're losing it Banks...working too late..." Simon muttered to himself.  
  
He began collecting the files and working them into a single tower; he then reached out to grab his coat when the tower of paper toppled over littering the floor. Simon shook his head and rounded his desk and began to pick up the mess of papers; he stood up files clutched to his chest, the files hit the floor again when Simons eyes laid upon the three figures standing opposite of him.  
  
 The three princesses their faces serious; a slight glow bordered their phantom forms.  
  
 "Watchtower.." They called in unison.  
  
 "Who are you? What do you want? Who is Watchtower?" Simon babbled out as he stared at them.  
  
The three sisters closed their eyes and the moons on their brows began to glow brightly; they opened their eyes and moved towards Simon, who backed away until his back hit the wall. Once near him the girls placed one ghostly finger each on his forehead.  
  
 "Wha...wh...what are you..." Simon began.  
  
His sentence was cut off as a silver moon appeared in a burst of energy. "WHO SUMMONS THE EMPYREAN WATCHTOWER?" Simon called out his voice deep as if filled with infinite power and knowledge. He opened his eyes; which too were now silver, he looked at each of the girls and nodded respectively to each.  
  
 "Princess Desiree," he said to the girl with long ebony hair. "Princess Serena," he said to the girl with blond meatballs on her head. "and the youngest Princess Serenitalia," he called to the girl with purple hair. "Better known as Sailors Moonstar, Moon, and Moon Music." He finished.  
  
 The three princesses nodded and stepped back.  
  
 "What troubles befalls you all; that you call upon me?" he said.  
  
 " Time for the gathering.." Desiree began.  
  
 "..the Senshi planetary and cosmic..." Stated Serena.  
  
 "...must be brought together before..." Serentalia continued.  
  
 "...the evil that also gathers has time to complete." Watchtower concluded.  
  
The girls again nodded.  
  
 "The time now, and that has yet to come is in peril from this ancient force." Watchtower stated.  
  
Again the girls nodded and looked at one another as if to enunciate their spectral forms. Watchtower gazed at each girl.  
  
 "Help us live once more before it is too late...help us be free..." each girl pleaded.  
  
The watchtower simply stated, "It shall be done...."  
  
 Just then the flames rose between Simon and the phantoms; the silver moon faded and Simon shook his head. Desiree, Serena, and Serenitalia faded completely.  
  
 "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Simon asked as he saw the fire.  
  
Out of the flames appeared 3 woman in armor; one woman in black armor, one in gray, and one in gold.  
  
 "What happened was a bad trip that is now about to worsen!" The female with silver-blond hair in gold armor replied.  "FIRE ARROWS!!!" She shouted and pointed at Simon.  
  
Suddenly arrows of fire flew at Simon, who dodged out of the way. The arrows exploded as they made contact with the wall setting his office ablaze. Simon began to cough as the room filled with thick smoke; through the heated air he saw the 3 women head towards him. He decided quick; throwing his coat over his head he hurled himself at 2 of the three women. Hydro-Cancer and Pyro-Aries; caught off guard, hit the floor as Simon's weight plowed into them. Simon then hit something hard that gave way very slightly; he ricocheted backwards a bit, and looked up at a girl with blond hair in gray armor.  
  
 "GRAB HIM CAPRICORN!!!!" Aries shouted as she pulled herself off the floor.  
  
Geo-Capricorn frowned and yelled, "I KNOW!"  
  
She moved towards Simon, but her movements were slow.  
  
 Simon backed away from her, but he staggered a lot as he became light- headed. He moved to rush out of his office when a staff flashed out and took his legs out from under him; he hit the floor knocking all the air from his lungs.  
  
 "GOT HIM!" Cancer exclaimed as she pointed her double bladed weapon at Simon's head.  
  
Capricorn muttered, "Great."  
  
As the three women moved to stand over Simon; he discretely activated his cell phone and pressed the speed dial memory button at the top of the keypad.  
  
 "Now are you coming easily or the hard way?" Aries asked.  
  
Simon only glared at each of them while in a very low whisper he said, "Jim trouble at the precinct."  
  
Just as the women closed in, a voice rang out from the squad room behind Simon, "We think he'll be coming the REALLY hard way creeps!"  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
   
  
 Jim walked over to the Sailors Jupiter and Venus and let his eyes linger on Luna before he spoke, "Yeah I defiantly remember you two and the cat. You know I should really haul all your butts down town for breaking and entering!" He said gruffly; while pointing to each girl.  
  
 "Uh, breaking Jim? There WAS no breaking just sort of appearing and entering but no breaking." Blair mumbled.  
  
Jim waved Blair silent, just as he was about to start again the phone rang. Jim picked up   the cordless receiver and activated it. Once at his ear he heard no voice but strange back ground noises then he heard Simons whisper as he turned up his hearing. He then heard a strange female voice threatening Simon.  
  
   As Jim listened on the phone the Sailor Senshi grouped around Luna.  
  
 "I felt a powerful force at work scouts." She stated.  
  
 The Senshi nodded and began to head towards the door.  
  
 "Hey...HEY!; Jim shouted and hurried to block their path.  
  
He then herded them to the couch and sternly pointed at the cushions, a silent command for them to sit. The girls plopped themselves on the couch while Blair mouthed his apologies for Jim's treatment.  
  
Jim walked over to Blair, "Something's up at the precinct. Simon's in  trouble."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?!?" Blair exclaimed, "Let's go!"  
  
Jim pointed over his shoulder, "What about our visitors?" He then turned to look at them only to find that they have gone; the balcony doors stood open. Jim and Blair rushed to the balcony and looked down and around; the Sailor Senshi had disappeared swiftly as they had appeared.  
  
 "Forget them Jim. Simon needs us know." Blair stated while tugging on Jim's elbow.  
  
Jim nodded and quickly the men rushed out to the truck and headed to the police headquarters.  
  
   
  
~~ Back in Major Crimes ~~  
  
   
  
 He heard the new voice, but it's origin through his increasing dizziness was unfindable. Suddenly, two sets of hands hooked under his arms and pulled him away from the menacing weapon pointed between his eyes. Geo- Capricorn, Pyro-Aries, and Hydro-Cancer peered into the smoke and saw six people walk out of the dirtied air.  
  
 "Oh GREAT sailor sissies!" Capricorn growled.  
  
 "Your one to talk! Taking on a human with all your weapons and powers! Why not pick on us!" Called a man dressed in white ninja clothes.  
  
Capricorn sneered and readied herself, "Happy to oblige Ninja ninny!"  
  
Suddenly the sprinkler system triggered dousing the flames; as the smoke cleared Simon looked up to see five females and one male standing in front of him.  
  
 "Wha...what the..." He began but was cut short when Cancer leapt into the air and landed before Simon. She raised her staff prepared to strike when a long spear intercepted the falling weapon. Simon looked to see a female with shoulder length red hair; she was dressed in black and indigo, her eyes like smooth onyx.  
  
 "Uh-uh naughty naughty Cancer." She stated forcing Cancers staff to the floor.  
  
Cancer glared at the girl and grunted, "Shut up Jaguar just because you harbor a guardian spirit does not mean you have the power to stop us!"  
  
 "I hardly need that to kick your butt crabby!" Jaguar retorted with a grin.  
  
Using her spear's other end she spun around and swept Cancer's feet from under her; she then hoisted Simon to his feet and jumped backwards out to the hallway with him. She set him down on the floor and stood sentry like in front of him; soon she was joined by another girl with red-gold hair in a red-gold sailor outfit holding a golden staff.  
  
 "Hello Mau ready for some fun?" Jaguar asked.  
  
Sailor Mau replied, "Ready and able!"  
  
 "HEY BRING HIM BACK you SENSHI SAP!" Pyro-Aries shouted and began running after Simon and the other two scouts.  
  
 "Not so fast goat girl! SILVER DAGGERS!" A female voice called.  
  
Aries stopped as two silver daggers landed at her toes. In front of Aries stood a girl in a silver sailor outfit with long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
 "BUG OFF SILVER STAR!" Aries shouted at the girl her own green eyes turning red.  
  
Silver Star shook her head and challenged Aries,  "Make me!"  
  
Aries growled deeply and began to stare deeply into Silver Star's eyes.  
  
Star simple stood too and smiled at the guardian, "Nothing doing Aries your mind control ability won't work this time!"  
  
Aries temper flared more, "I HATE ALL OF YOU MEDDLING SENSHI!!"  
  
Geo-Capricorn chuckled at Aries's ranting and made her way toward the hallway.  
  
 "HEY LOSER!!! X SLASH!"  A male voice hollered.  
  
Capricorn raised her round shield up before her just as a 'X' shaped beam flew at her; it hit the shield knocking the guardian back a few feet.  
  
 "Nice try ninja boy techno geek! Now it's my turn!" Capricorn called out as she lowered her shield.  
  
White Ninja calmly stated, "Bring it on!"  
  
Capricorn smiled, nodded, and shouted, "PURPLE AMBER HORNS!"  
  
 Suddenly a cloud of spines appeared and in a fluid movement flew towards the White Ninja. The ninja easily dodged the mass, but Capricorn hurled her shield at him. The shield plowed into him; knocking him into the air. The shield returned to Capricorn; who laughed as the ninja hit the far wall, and walked toward where he fell where she found him gone. She looked around.  
  
 "HEY LOSER!" The Ninja called out before he leapt up and kicked Capricorn from behind.  
  
The kick pushed the guardian forwards a bit, and sent small vibrations up and down the ninja's foot.  
  
Capricorn regained her teetering balance and tapped her armor, "heh...lead armor."  
  
Cancer stood up and pulled her weapon blades out of the floor. "You'll pay for that cat girl!" she muttered.  
  
When something tapped her from behind; Cancer spun around to see a black winged Senshi smiling at her. The girl wore a blue and white outfit, her eyes glowed red.  
  
 "Hhhmmmm Shadow Sailor I presume.." Cancer stated and swung her blade at the other girls mid-section.  
  
Shadow Sailor dodged the attack and said, "The one and only."  
  
Again Cancer struck out with her weapon, but Shadow Sailor caught it and used her huge  
  
wings to bat Hydro-Cancer back into Simon's office. She then threw Cancer's staff to the floor.  
  
 "OH YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" Cancer snarled.  
  
 Shadow Sailor merely blinked and headed towards the advancing guardian.  
  
     Sailors Mau and Jaguar stood guarding Simon; waiting for their friends to pause the guardians plans enough for all them to regroup and get the fallen man to safety. Suddenly Jaguar inhaled, grabbed her forehead and shut her eyes.  
  
 "Trouble's coming." she gasped.  
  
 "Do you know what?" Mau asked concerned.  
  
Jaguar nodded, opened her eyes, and looked at Mau.  
  
In unison they two girls stated, "More guardians."  
  
Simon finally took the opportunity to speak up, "Who are all you people anyway?"  
  
 "Friends." Sailor Mau replied simply.  
  
 "You better inform who ever is on the other end of you phone to be real cautious;       they will be literally walking into a war zone." Jaguar piped up.  
  
Simon looked at her surprise on his face, "H...how did you know? Are you one too?"  
  
Jaguar looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged, "One what? And I simply heard who ever it was on the other end."  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 On the road to police head quarters Jim looked at Blair as her heard what the girl       stated, and reiterated it to Blair.  
  
Blair blurted out, "Another sentinel?!?"  
  
Jim shrugged, "She heard us through Simon's cell phone which is most assuredly     hidden. Chief even when I am concentrating I can't hear something like that."  
  
Blair blinked, "Sure you can but you would have not consciously heard it at the time. Remember I had you think back to when you were a kid and you heard things over the     phone."  
  
 "Yea...maybe your right but either way lets be maximum cautious OK?" Jim stated as he stopped the truck in front of Police headquarters.  
  
 "Be careful? What do you mean I'm coming too?!? Like back up?!?" Blair      rambled as he stepped out of the truck.  
  
Jim rounded the vehicle and said, "Well it is not like you ever stay put when I tell you too."  
  
 "Oh ha-ha, let's remember it is my not listening that has saved your butt countless times." Blair retorted.  
  
Jim nodded and both men headed into the building; they climbed the stairs to major crimes floor, and opened the door into the hallway.  
  
 Sailor Jaguar looked down the hall her ebony and indigo eyes falling on the sneaking Jim and Blair.  
  
 "We got some company.." She stated.  
  
Mau simply shrugged, "Well shall I break the ice or you?"  
  
Jaguar nodded at Mau, "You do it my eyes tend to scare people off; not good for      breaking ice."  
  
Mau nodded and walked towards Jim and Blair. Jim saw the girl and raised his gun and   pointed it at her; all the while keeping an eye on her staff.  
  
 "FREEZE Cascade P.D.!!" Jim shouted.  
  
Mau sighed, and stopped, "Hey T.J. Hooker chill; we're on your side!"  
  
Blair blurted out, "Look Jim there's Simon!"  
  
 Jim looked beyond the girl and focused his senses on Simon checking him for wounds, and listening to his heart. Just then a cacophony of noises poured into his ears; causing him to stumble back.  
  
Blair caught his partner and said, "Just turn down the dials man. What is it? How's  Simon?"  
  
Jim shook Blair off and said, "Simon's fine. Now Miss what are you doing here and what is going on?" Jim stated looking at Mau.  
  
 "We are helping your friend." Mau stated calmly.  
  
Just then a screech/scream filled the Major crimes room shattering the glass in the doors sending shards into the hallway. Jim and Blair looked at the sight in amazement; when the scream died down they moved slowly to peer inside Major Crimes. They both caught a glimpse of six people fighting in the squad room.  
  
Before they could look longer a round shield flew at them, "DUCK!!" Blair yelled and threw himself and Jim to the floor.  
  
"Thanks Chief." Jim stated and picked himself and helped Blair from the floor, Blair simply nodded.  
  
Jim then grabbed Mau by the arm and shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
A hand suddenly fell on Jim's and pried his grip from Mau's arm. Mau walked back and resumed standing sentry in front of Simon. Jim's hand was quickly released and Jaguar turned so her back was facing him.  
  
 "A battle is going on." She stated while brushing fragments of glass off her arms.  
  
Jaguar returned to Mau's side.  
  
 "Are you OK." Mau asked.  
  
Jaguar looked at her friend and nodded. "Yea."  
  
Simon rose from the floor and went over to Jim and Blair. Jim laid a hand on Simon's shoulder.  
  
 "Are you OK sir?" Jim inquired.  
  
 "Yea Jim I'm fine that girl shielded me when the glass started flying." Simon replied.  
  
Suddenly a voice yelled out, STAR BEAM!!" This time Jim pushed his friends to the floor as a silver beam flashed out over their heads and hit the hall wall.  
  
 "Jim this is too wild!" Blair gasped.  
  
Jim rose and grabbed another hold of Mau and tried to pull her forward again when a spear blade came to rest on his arm. Jim held up his gun and moved to direct it at the spear holder.  
  
 "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jim stated gruffly.  
  
Jaguar left her spear where it was, "We are friends here; if I wanted to I could have already severed your arm from your torso."  she calmly replied.  
  
 "Uh-huh" Jim retorted and looked up the spear and then at Jaguar's face; he shrank back as his eyes rested on her black in indigo ones.  
  
Before anymore words could be exchanged; a circle of flames rose. When it died down three figures stood; two males: one dressed in golden armor holding a golden sword, the other dressed in dark armor with a red cloak.  The third a female with sea green hair dressed in white/gold/red/black armor holding a very large sword in a dark sheath.  
  
 "CRAP Pyro-Leo!" Jaguar grunted.  
  
 "And Aero-Aquarius." Mau continued looking at the amphora attached to Aquarius's right arm.  
  
 "And Geo-Taurus.." A female voice calmly finished.  
  
Jaguar and Mau glanced behind themselves and spotted a girl in a prismatic rainbow fuku with dark green eyes and red hair.  
  
 "Hey Angel decided to join in the fun?" Jaguar stated.  
  
Sailor Angel nodded and pulled out her lariat, "Yea everyone else had a dance partner so I decided to wait patiently."  
  
 "Well looks like a dance partner for you has arrived." Sailor Mau stated with a giggle.  
  
   
  
Jim leveled his gun at the three new comers.  
  
 "Oh a gun how quaint! We're really shaken' in our boots." Leo scoffed and brought forth his menacing golden blade.  
  
 Aquarius followed by unsheathing her sword.  
  
Taurus shouted out, "MOTHER EARTH SCHMICTAR!!!" In his hands appeared a menacing blade.  
  
Angel, Jaguar, and Mau moved forward and stood between the three men and the three new guardians.  
  
 "Put your gun away Jim it is useless." Jaguar called back over her shoulder.  
  
 Sailors Jaguar and Mau used their staffs to ward away the swords of Leo and Aquarius; while Sailor Angel taunted Geo-Taurus with her lariat. Jim, Simon, and Blair watched as all around them Sailor Senshi fought with the Guardians.  
  
 "Gun useless..." Jim balked before he fired five rounds at Leo.  
  
Pyro-Leo merely grinned as the bullets headed towards him; when they got real close       the rounds simply burst into flames.  
  
 "Wha...?" Jim sputtered.  
  
Blair excitedly retorted, "WOW.....INTENSE!"  
  
Pyro-Leo smiled again and whispered, "My turn...PYRO LIONS!!!!"  
  
   A burst of flames rose and formed two massive lions made of fire; the lions charged       towards the three men.  
  
 "ARGGG!!! MEN they never listen!" Mau shouted as she used her staff to knock Aero-Aquarius to the ground.  
  
Jaguar nodded and used her spear to catapult Pyro-Leo into the air. Leo flew into the squad room where he slammed into Aries, Capricorn, and Cancer.  Angel whipped her lariat out so it wrapped around Taurus's sword with a jerk Angel disarmed the guardian; then she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her hip. Taurus flew through the air and hit the back wall landing atop of the guardian pile of Leo, Aries, Cancer, and Capricorn. Sailors Angel, Jaguar, and Mau rushed and knocked the three men out of the way of the lions charge. The flaming animals continued to follow Jim, Simon and Blair.  
  
 "We need to make these three VANISH!" Mau stated while leaping into the air with Jim.  
  
Jaguar; who carried Simon, nodded and stated, "I have an idea but I need a bit of time."  
  
 "Ahh time is on short supply as long as these lions are on our heels let's lose them!" Angel; who carried Blair, retorted as they landed.  
  
 "Yea...you three.." Jaguar started looking at Simon, Jim, and Blair, "relax and try not to move OK..?"  
  
The three men nodded slightly and readied themselves for what ever was to occur next.  
  
    The lions turned and charged them; the heat growing intense as they drew near. At the last plausible second Jaguar, Angel, and Mau propelled themselves and the men into the air. The lions crashed into the water cooler in the hallway making steam fill the space. When the group landed Jaguar grasped her spear and twirled it around her head, and then made a circle motioning at Jim, Simon and Blair.  
  
 "You three, just think of a place you wish to go and you'll be there in an instant, GOT IT?!" Jaguar stated her spear glowing pointed at them.  
  
 The men stared at the spear and slowly nodded.  
  
   "DARK NEBULA...surround!"  Jaguar called out.  
  
Suddenly a dark serpentine mist appeared and slithered around them; in a blurred instant the police station's halls were replaced by Jim's loft apartment. None of the men spoke each taking time to absorb what happened.  
  
The silence was broken when Blair exclaimed, "AWESOME man that was WAY  cool!"  
  
Simon rolled his eyes at Blair, sighed, and looked at Jim.  
  
Jim grunted, "Yea...cool...I think."  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
 Back at Major Crimes the steam cleared and on one side of the squad room     stood six armor clad warriors; Aero-Aquarius, Hydro-Cancer, Pyro- Aries, Pyro-Leo, Geo-Taurus, and Geo-Capricorn. On the opposite side stood five Sailor Senshi; White Ninja, Shadow Sailor, Sailor Mau, Sailor Jaguar, Sailor Angel, and Silver Star.  
  
 "We can't keep this up! Silver Star shouted.  
  
 The six scouts watched as the guardians and the two Pyro-lions regrouped.  
  
Shadow Sailor nodded, "Right the building will not be able to with stand this type of battle."  
  
 "Neither will the other people in the building." Mau finished.  
  
White Ninja added, "Speaking of that where ARE the three policemen?"  
  
 "They are safe White Ninja, and the guardians will not be able to follow them or track them." Jaguar commented.  
  
The Senshi agreed that police headquarters was not the greatest place for a battle, and since they already foiled what ever it was the guardians had planned it was time to go. The guardians and lions prepared for another strike when Shadow Sailor stepped forth.  
  
 "I believe a diversion is in order." she stated then continued in a whisper on the wind, shield your eyes."  
  
Sailor Jaguar's attuned ears picked the statement up and she telepathically relayed it to the others. The Senshi nodded and made like they were preparing to fight.  
  
Just as things heated up on both sides Shadow Sailor shouted, "PRECIOUS MOMENT SPARK!!!"  
  
A glowing ball of white light appeared it exploded sending white dust flurrying down on them. The dust touched the guardian's eyes and sealed them shut.  
  
 When the guardians finally won the struggle to pry their eyes back open the Senshi and their target were gone.  
  
 "AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!"  Capricorn roared and slammed her fists into and through the wall.  
  
Leo huffed and growled under his breath, dispelled the fire lions, and disappeared into a golden portal.  
  
 "Chill out Capy, destroying walls will not help."  Hydro-Cancer said as she leaned on her staff.  
  
 "Senshi got away, and our target got away!"  Aero-Aquarius commented rolling her eyes at Capricorn, "I'll see if I can isolate their where abouts." She continued and in a blink she was gone.  
  
Taurus nodded and said, "I'll consult my Blue Sphere and try to find them as well." With that Geo-Taurus disappeared.  
  
 "Guess we should go, too. No use us just standing here watching Capricorn throw a tantrum." Pyro-Aries sighed then giggled.  
  
Capricorn rushed at Aries and lifted and slammed her into a wall.  "How about I throw you instead of just throwing a tantrum!" Capricorn snarled and slammed Aries into the wall to punctuate her point.  
  
Aries's eyes glowed fiery red as she glared at Capricorn. "How about I set you ablaze; then Cancer and I can dine on Bar-B-Que. goat fish!" Aries countered and formed a fire arrow at Capricorn's face.  
  
 "HEY STOP IT YOU TWO IDIOTS! Fighting one another will not help out  our current loss." Cancer called not willing to physically place herself between the two stubborn guardians.  
  
 "Why don't you take your staff and shove it crab-girl!" Aries blurted out as she let the arrow fly.  
  
Capricorn threw Aries down and slowly raised her shield to ward off the arrow, but it was too late. The fire arrow hit the top edge of the dark shield and exploded burning a portion of Capricorn's face. She howled in pain, fell backwards grabbing her burnt face, and lay unmoving on the floor.  
  
Aries chuckled and said, "When you play with fire...." She moved to stand over Capricorn.  
  
 "STOP IT!!" Cancer yelled. She was about to continue when she noticed how still Aries was standing. "Aries...ARIES?...Hey!" Cancer called out.  
  
 She headed over to where Aries stood. Cancer placed a hand on Aries's shoulder; flesh was now stone, then she saw Capricorn's shield lying face up. The eyes or the Gorgon's face etched onto it's onyx surface was glowing dimly.  
  
Cancer sighed and shook her head, "I should just leave you two like this."  
  
 "Heh...you...heh..It's not in your nature." Capricorn panted while she slowly rose to her feet. One side of her face was a red and black mass of burnt flesh.  
  
 "That hurt?" Cancer asked and pointed at the charred flesh.  
  
Capricorn winced and chuckled, "Feels like a thousand hot pokers rammed into my face; don't worry about old fire goat, the stoned state will wear off in a few minutes.  
  
"Uh-huh" Cancer sighed and crossed her palms over her zodiac symbol on her brow, "CURATIVE HOLY SPINDRIFT!" she called out and laid her hand on Capricorn's injury; her other hand lay on Aries's stone shoulder.  
  
In a wave of azure light Capricorn's injuries were healed and Aries returned to flesh.  
  
Capricorn smirked at Aries, "MMMMMMMMMMMM thanks Cancer."  
  
 "Yeah...thanks." Aries mumbled.  
  
 "Let's go the Empress will probably wish to speak with up after this little  fiasco."  Cancer grunted.  
  
The other two guardians merely nodded and in a flame burst they were gone.  
  
   
  
~~ Morning Time ~~  
  
   
  
 The morning came and Jim, Blair, and Simon returned to headquarters; major crimes was a disaster area of scorch marks, damaged office equipment, water damage, and structural damage. Blair, before leaving for Rainier University; stuck his hand into the hole punched into the wall.  
  
 "WHOA well what occurred last evening was DEFINITELY no dream." he stated and shrugged.  
  
Simon looked around adding up the damage into monitary units; he sighed as he finished, "Jim this is bad; I'm worried about what the mayor and the chief of police will say once they see all this. They'll wonder what happened, and I can't tell them we had a small war between sailor clad soldiers and armor clad warriors with strange powers!! Then I would have to go into the dream, and the ghosts; I'll be laughed out of city hall then locked up in the loony bin!"  
  
Jim nodded and looked around as a few detectives showed up gaping in awe at all the mess; he looked at Simon and simply said,  "Well Simon electrical fires and vengeful former perps happen."  
  
Simon looked at Jim and arched his eyebrows, "MM-HMM."  
  
 Simon then rose, and headed into his office. Jim moved behind him since he wanted to hear the conversation Simon was going to have with the Mayor. Simon closed the door before Jim could venture into the office.  
  
   
  
~~~ Meanwhile ~~~  
  
   
  
 Afternoon rolled around at Rainer University, classes and lunch moved forward as usual. Blair sat in his tiny office finishing up his lunch when a tap on the glass of his door sounded off. The out line of three females was silhouetted through the glass.  
  
 "Professor Sandburg is this a bad time?" A female voice called out.  
  
 "Uh...No Come in!" Blair called back always ready to assist one of his students.  
  
The door opened and one girl moved in wearing torn faded jeans, a black turtleneck, and a vest of various colors. Her auburn hair was braided in the front and the back was left to hang free. Her eyes were covered; by a pair of round, green, sunglasses.  
  
 "How can I help you Miss...." Blair began. "You're not in any of my classes are you? I recognize all my students."  
  
The girl shook her head, "No, I am not in any of your classes. Oh, my name is Autumn, by the way...Autumn Snow."  
  
 "Hippie Parents?" Blair inquired.  
  
The girl chuckled softly and lowered her head, "Uh...no I never knew my parents. I was named for the season and weather conditions I was found in after my accident. I was involved in a hit and run that left me in a coma; I was only 4 or 5 years old. When I awoke I had the name, but no past memories." Autumn said.  
  
 "DOH!...Way to go Sandburg...a pretty girl walks into your office and you go and dig up some intense memories for her....WAY to go bad karma!" Blair thought his face turning red.  
  
The girl looked at Blair, "No no it is OK..and thanks for the compliment," she said as if she read his thoughts.  "Oh I'm sorry I should not have done that." Autumn finished.  
  
Blair looked at her for a second as familiar vibrations ran over him; he then shrugged and said,  "So what can I do for you? Do I KNOW you?" He then added wishing the girl would remove her sunglasses.  
  
 "No you don't, and you would not believe the explanation into why I won't take off my sunglasses." She said smiling slightly, "and yes, you do know me."  
  
Blair nodded and sat down,  "If you say so. So, where do I know you from?"  
  
 "Well you've met me in three ways; first at about a year ago...well not really met but you and your cop friend ushered me and my friends out of a warehouse, then you've also seen me recently, and finally you would not believe the third reason you know me."  Autumn said.  
  
Blair said, "hhmm yea I remember you, but I think your mistaken on the recent  meeting."  
  
 "Bet I can jog your memory." Autumn stated matter-of-factly while looking around Blair's small office.  
  
She then spotted what she needed; Autumn went over and picked up a broom stick and stood in front of Blair's desk. "It's a bit short but It'll have to do." she stated.  
  
 "What do you plan on doing with that?" Blair asked getting a bit nervous.  
  
 "Calm down and just watch." Autumn said and turned sideways and struck a sentry pose.  
  
Autumn stood like that for a couple of minutes then turned and looked at Blair, "Remember now?" Blair only shook his head even though some bells were being rung in his memory; the girl sighed and put the broomstick back. "OK stand up." Autumn said rounding his desk.  
  
 "What?" Blair asked getting nervous.  
  
 "Stand up...geez you're paranoid." She said pulling him up.  
  
She then went to the door and opened it allowing two more girls to walk in; one had red- golden hair and green-eyes and the other with brown hair in four braids and sunglasses on, too. The three girls moved to the front of his desk and looked at him.  
  
 "This is Calera " She said referring to the girl with red-gold hair, "...and this is Paige." she said referring to the girl with four braids in her brown hair. "Anything?"  Autumn then asked.  
  
Blair felt he knew them, but he still could not recall why. Autumn sighed and then  rounded the desk and stood looking at Blair.  
  
 "You might want to move your chair back a bit you're going to get a little jumpy."  Autumn advised.  
  
Blair moved but left his chair where it was and stood looking at the girl when she removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were closed. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
 "I guess so.." Blair answered not knowing what to expect.  
  
Autumn opened her eyes revealing her onyx and indigo eyes. Blair stepped back a bit     then looked at the other two girls; his eyes falling on sparkling green eyes then moving      over to warm glowing yellow like the sun.  
  
 "Oh my...Oh WOW!" Blair exclaimed looking closer.  
  
Autumn then moved to put on her sunglasses as did Paige when Blair stopped them.  
  
 "It's OK..." he said while touching their arms, "It's you...all of you from last night...you all look different...you look.."  
  
 "Normal?" Paige piped up.  
  
 "Yea." Blair stated.  
  
 "That's because we are not in uniform." Calera chuckled.  
  
 "Are you all..." Blair began.  
  
 "Aliens?" Autumn burst out, "Ummmm..aahhhh...that's...well you would have to hear the stories and judge for yourself, but that's not why we're here."  
  
 "OK I'll bite...why are all of you here?" Blair inquired.  
  
 "Special services! You get your own personal body guards...free of charge." Calera said like a infomercial.  
  
 "Body guard?? Why would I need one...or three?" Blair asked.  
  
Autumn said, "Not only for you but also for your two friends; you all need protection from the Zodiac Guardians."  
  
 "Guardians??...Oh the armored group from last night; why do they want us?  Blair remembered.  
  
 "They don't want all of you, just Simon." Paige stated.  
  
 "WHY? What for??" Blair asked.  
  
 "Well there is something about him; special energies that they want, but he can not remember it. But now because of what's happened the energies are being awoken. It's really hard to explain." Autumn said.  
  
 "Just know it happened to all of us once." Calera said.  
  
 "And to you and Jim once." Autumn finished.  
  
Blair blurted, "ME and JIM???...Really???"  
  
   
  
~~ Back at Major Crimes ~~  
  
   
  
Noon at the police station; where things had returned to semi-normal.  
  
 "And these four girls and cat just appeared in your house?" Simon asked while rubbing his eyes.  
  
Jim nodded and calmly answered, "Yes sir, right before you called in a flash of light and there they were."  
  
Simon exhaled and threw his glasses on his replacement desk, "WELL why didn't you arrest them or at least detain them?!"  
  
 "On what charges and plus they well disappeared before I could....Simon it's them." Jim answered but his sentence trailed off.  
  
 "What...Who..?" Simon said and followed Jim's stare.  
  
Coming through the entrance of Major Crimes were five women and one man.  
  
Jim pointed at four of the girls and a cat and said, "Well there are the ladies and the feline that appeared at my place there."  
  
Simon gestured to the other two, "The girl with the long brown hair was here last night maybe the guy was there too but he had his face covered in ninja clothes." Simon stated.  
  
The group made a B-line for Simon's office and let themselves in.  
  
 "Can we help you?" Simon asked.  
  
Jim finished, "And after that please tell us what went on last night."  
  
The group began to explain the dream that led them all here and how it included Simon.  Simon and Jim listened closely but when the explanation had ended.  
  
 Simon grinned, "So let me get this straight, I'm wanted by these Zodiac Guardians  
  
because of something I have no memory of, but they want it and you kids...Sorry I mean       young people are going to protect me and my two friends from them!?" Simon stated       chuckling; his elbows resting on the desk; Jim just stayed silent as Simon laughed softly.  
  
 "OK if you don't buy that then try this, remember the guardians from last night.  Remember their faces and your recent missing persons cases are solved." Trista stated matter-of-factly.  
  
 "And with the resurrection of Aero-Aquarius, I'll bet that you'll have another new missing person on your books." Makoto finished.  
  
Minako ended it all by saying, "...and more persons will turn up missing until all the Zodiac Guardians are reincarnated into human bodies with matching astrological symbols.  
  
"And there are only four guardians left to reincarnate; Geo-Virgo, Aero- Libra, Hydro-Scorpio, and Pyro-Sagittarius." Hotaru stated quietly.  
  
 "OK I am taking a stab in the dark with this; besides Aquarius as you said, we met Taurus, Leo, Cancer, Capricorn, and Aries...right?" Simon said.  
  
 The group nodded.  
  
 "Well your missing two signs then...Gemini and uh Pisces."  Jim piped up while Simon stood to retrieve the missing persons files.  
  
Michael stated, "Well Hydro-Pisces's spirit has been my companion ever since he decided not to be on the Guardians side. He does not answer to the Stellar Empress's summons."  
  
 "Uh-huh...and is Gemini's spirit the same?"  Jim inquired.  
  
 "No Gemini's is still on the Guardian's side." Michiru stated.  
  
Simon called over his shoulder, "I do not believe we saw the Gemini symbol last night did we Jim?" Jim shook his head 'no', then shrugged.  
  
 "You only saw the body that the Aero-Gemini Guardian inhabits." Trista answered.  
  
 "Really?" Jim stated in mock interest.  
  
 "Yea, the body Gemini is inside one of us. She carried a spear, black eyes...ring a bell?" Michael ventured.  
  
Jim suddenly tensed and raised a finger and motioned it at each of the senshi.  
  
 "There is three of you missing." He stated.  
  
 "Good detective work." Emily joked.  
  
Jim cast Emily a scowled glance which made her blush and look down.  
  
 "Yes each of you gets three guards; your captain will get four. He'll be guarded by  Emily, Michiru, Minako, and Makoto. Jim will be guarded by myself, Trista, and Hotaru. Your friend the professor; will be guarded by Paige, Autumn, and Calera." Micheal stated professionally.  
  
 "Whoa whoa WHOA!!" Simon began standing up and holding up both his hands up to signal stop, "It's nice that you have all this in a professional type arrangement; all of you, but what happens if my friends and I refuse your protection?"  He finished.  
  
Jim nodded, "Yea we are cops and grown men who are capable of taking care of ourselves."  
  
The group turned and looked at one another then headed out the door. When Trista turned back to Simon and Jim. "Well some of us have been watching you three for about a week now." She then smiled and waved and joined the others as they disappeared out of the police precinct.  
  
Jim turned to Simon, "I never heard them; I think they're bluffing sir."  
  
 "I don't know Jim; not wanting to put into all this insanity, but you saw what they did last night. I mean look at this place." Simon said gesturing to Major Crimes.  
  
Jim thought for a bit then nodded; suddenly a thought blinked into his mind and he dug out his cell phone.  
  
 "Who you calling Jim?" Simon inquired.  
  
Jim began to dial and put the phone to his ear, "Sandburg; if they were here giving us  their proposition I can guarantee the remaining ones are with Blair doing the same, and one of them has a guardian spirit in them."  
  
Simon nodded and waited as Jim waited for someone to pick up the phone at the  University. Jim then turned off his phone when he received no answer.  
  
"He's not there sir; in his office." Jim stated heading for the door.  
  
Simon motioned at Jim, "You know he could be teaching a class, seeing a student, flirting with a co-ed, or still out at lunch. Also remember they did help us last night."  
  
 "No he's done with classes today, and he usually eats lunch in his office. Plus I can't take that chance Simon; one of them has a guardian spirit you know, one of the bad guys." Jim called out while heading out the door.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
Paige, Calera, and Autumn nodded.  
  
 "Yes you three; I've seen you and your friend in action and even though you can not remember your powers, it still radiates out of you."  Autumn stated.  
  
Blair then looked at the three of them, "Well if that is so; then why all the need for bodyguards for us?"  he said.  
  
 "Radiating your power and using it when needed are two different things. You try to stand against the guardians now and you'll most assuredly fall." Paige stated.  
  
Calera piped in, "And I promise they'll make it very very painful for you; then there's no telling what the Stellar Empress would do."  
  
As Paige, Calera and Blair talked about the Stellar Empress; Autumn slowly moved amongst the tall shelves filled with artifacts. She stopped when she came across the statue of a Sentinel and his guide; their native figures stood so tall and proud, as their spirit guides stood at their feet. She touched it letting her fingers linger then smiled, and rejoined the conversation at hand.  
  
 "The Stellar Empress sounds like a pretty dangerous and enigmatic woman." Blair stated.  
  
Just then Autumn turned her head to the door, "Your friend is coming Prof. Sandburg."  
  
Paige and Calera closed their eyes then nodded, "Yup!" they said.  
  
 "How do you three know that? And please call me Blair." Blair asked as he waited for Jim to show up.  
  
Autumn only shrugged, "I heard him get out of that old truck of his; he has a very familiar scent to him right now. Like a faint burnt building slash cigar scent mixed with his natural odor."  
  
 "My wind informed me of his arrival." Paige stated calmly.  
  
Calera smiled, "I'm telepathic I say him arrive."  
  
 "FANTASTIC!" Blair exclaimed sitting down.  
  
Then a few minutes later Jim  entered Blair's office; his gun pulled.  
  
 "Hello ladies; move away from my partner especially you Miss." Jim started leveling his gun at Autumn.  
  
Blair stood up and moved himself between Jim and the girls, "JIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
Paige's eyes begin to turn from yellow to orange, "You know Detective Ellison, you'd be a lot nicer to deal with if you were not always pointing a gun at my friends and all."  
  
 "Whatever, Blair get out of the way. That girl..." Jim began.  
  
Blair piped in, "Her name is Autumn; Jim...and that is Calera and Paige. Now would you please lower your gun remember how it worked last night."  
  
Jim clenched his jaw then lowered his gun as he looked into his guide's eyes. "I do not trust her chief. She has a guardian spirit in her and I do not want her near you."  
  
Blair shook his head, "Jim we were talking that's it; she did not try to attack me. You  
  
know I think I've studies tribal people long enough to get a feel for who I can trust and  
  
not."  
  
 "Well chief this is a whole different jungle here." Jim reasoned.  
  
 "I know Jim, but when I am near her...and them I get this feeling that I can be safe with them," Blair reasoned and turned to gesture at Autumn, Paige and Calera.  
  
Where they once stood lie empty.  
  
Just then a warm wind circled Blair's head and a voice like wind chimes whispered in his ear. "We'll be watching after you."  
  
 "They're gone!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
Blair smiled and shook his head, "Yea but they're not too far away."  
  
Jim looked at the expression on Blair's face and shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jim asked  
  
 "Nothing." Blair simply answered still smiling.  
  
   
  
~~ Back in the ancient ruins of a lost temple ~~  
  
   
  
 On her throne the Stellar Empress sits she glares at the collection of  warriors in front of her.  
  
 "You not only lost our target to those Sailor Soldiers, but then two of you     decide to try to kill one another!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?!?" the empress shouted.  
  
Hydro-Cancer opened her mouth, "My empress we...."  
  
 "SILENCE!!!" The Empress shouted and Cancer nodded and said no more.  
  
The Empress continued to glare at each one of her warriors; clutching her staff tightly her anger ebbing. She then blinked and shifted position on her throne the silence inside the ancient ruins becoming deafening. The Guardians stayed silent not wanting to pull the Empress's wrath towards them; since her wrath over their previous failure was enough.  
  
 "As you know our prey can not hide forever but the senshi know have appointed       themselves as guard dogs for our target; this policeman. I want each of you to comb the city for him; blend in with the humans then when the target is acquired regroup and keep me informed...UNDERSTAND?!?!" Empress stated.  
  
Each of the guardians nodded, "Yes my Empress."  
  
 "Now GO while you hunt I'll be working to restore the remaining guardians to even the odds. Anymore failures of inner-Guardian fights and I'll make you all suffer worse than when you were killed the first time. DISMISSED!!!!" She continued.  
  
 With a wave of her slender fingers each of the guardians left of their own way back to the city; the Stellar Empress rose from her seat and strolled to seek out more bodies for the remaining guardians to even the odds out between senshi and her warriors.  
  
   
  
~~ Back in Cascade. ~~  
  
   
  
 Jim took it upon himself to take Blair from the University with him back to major crimes.  
  
 "I do not know why your making such a big deal out of this Jim. I am a big boy; all grown up, plus I have been taking care of myself long before I was an adult. Plus these girls and guy only want to help us." Blair reasoned.  
  
Jim waved Blair off, "I still do not trust them; or those armored ones either chief. The only ones we can each truly trust is one another understand?"  
  
 "No I do not Jim, I trust them. It is a feeling I get from them; like I've known      them forever it is really strange." Blair confided to Jim.  
  
At a stop light Jim turned to Blair, "Well we simply can not trust these strange people just on your feelings."  
  
Blair pointed out the wind shield, "Lights green. I know but I still am going to trust them despite your argument."  
  
Jim shook his head knowing he could not change Blair's mind and they drove the rest of the way in silence back to Major Crimes.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
 In a room of a youth hostile gathered a group of young ladies and one young man; between them sat a small black cat with a gold colored crescent moon on her brow. Luna the guardian cat from the old moon kingdom looked at each of the scouts.  
  
 "Just as I thought they would not accept our invitation openly so we'll all have to guard then like before in secret." Luna stated.  
  
Paige spoke from atop one of the hostels' bunk beds, "One of the men agreed to our protection."  
  
 "Yea but his gun wielding friend was not too keen on it." Calera finished as she leaned on Paige.  
  
Autumn spoke up next, "That was my fault...well what was placed into me. He was not too keen on one with a guardian spirit being near his little friend."  
  
No one spoke and an uncomfortable silence passed through some in the room.  
  
Trista rose and sat beside Autumn and placed her hand on Autumn's shoulder.  "Nah they just don't know any of us and our first introductions were not exactly On normal grounds." Trista stated.  
  
Michael, Paige, Calera, and Emily nodded in agreement of Trista's statement and waited for Autumn to react. Autumn only shrugged and looked around the room. Her friends holding her gaze as she looked at them. The others; Makoto, Michiru, Hotaru, Minako and Luna, looked down or away. The two groups had run into one another the other night as one group went away from the battle and the others ran two it. Luna called this meeting to parallel the reports of strange goings on with their moon princesses.  
  
   
  
~~ Not so Past...Past ~~  
  
   
  
In the minds of the two groups of scouts different memories play back; each different path for them leading them to this point.  
  
   
  
~~ Cosmic Senshi ~~  
  
   
  
 In a dark realm lost in time and place, White Ninja, Shadow Sailor,  Silver Star, and Sailors Angel, Mau, and Jaguar stood. In front of them  standing in front of a throne  
  
stood a girl with long black hair and enchanting blue eyes.  It was the eldest moon princess Desiree in appearance but inside it was Princess Psi.  
  
 "We do not want to hurt you Desiree!" White Ninja called out.  
  
Sailor Angel and Silver Star shouted in unison, "We all love you Desi; we want you to fight Princess Psi if you can hear us!!"  
  
 "Please my sister we only just discovered one another, and I could not stand losing you again!" begged Sailor Moon Music  
  
Moon Music stepped forward her purple pigtails waving in a cold wind; her purple, blue and lavender fuku moving with her graceful steps, and her outfit's white wings spreading out behind her.  
  
She held up her crystal and shouted, "MOON MUSIC CRYSTAL HEALING!!"  
  
 The crystal came to life, as sweet music filled the cold air.  
  
 Princess Psi merely stood while she was showered in silver light that glimmered with music noted and crescent moons.  
  
  "Arrrrgh Oh please you all make me sick! PSI MIND BURN!!!" Psi shouted.  
  
     Suddenly all the senshi but two fell to the floor; their minds set aflame by Princess Psi's very strong mind powers.  
  
 "NO!!" Sailor Jaguar shouted and spun around with her spear, "DARK NEBULA SURROUND!!" she screamed as she turned.  
  
In a blink the other scouts disappeared into a dark mist. Jaguar nodded and moved forward so she stood by Shadow Sailor's side.  "If she can't hone in on their minds then she can not hurt them." Jaguar stated.  
  
 "What about you?" Shadow Sailor asked concerned.  
  
Jaguar shook her head and smiled, "I have a very strong mind shield; Psi is only giving me headache. Do not worry about me; you are the only one who can get close to Psi. Now GO! I am always here for you."  
  
Psi sneered at the two remaining scouts, "OH how touching a cheerleader. No matter when I am finished no amount of encouragement will save any of you!!"  
  
Psi threw her head back and laughed triumphantly as her conquest statement; she then looked back at Jaguar and Shadow Sailor.  
  
 "Please Psi listen to me even if you do succeed in your plans will you truly be happy? Or will you be just a miserable as you were when you were left alone by your supposed aunt and Beryl. This is not you, you are a part of Desiree weather you like it or not!" Shadow Sailor reasoned as she drew close to Psi.  
  
Psi's face changed for a second, but then turned back to rage.  
  
She looked at Jaguar; her blue eyes looking deeply into Jaguar's hazel ones, suddenly Jaguar flew back crashing hard into the back wall. Jaguar fell unconscious to the floor but was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed into the ceiling; blood began to slick Jaguar's auburn hair.  
  
 "How dare you claim to presume who I really AM!! I am Princess PSI evil power force of the NEGVERSE!! How about I paint this room in your friends blood?! Or I can drop her with a force that'll break all her bones!!" Psi ranted.  
  
Shadow Sailor shook her head and paused as she looked up at Jaguar's limp form; unsure of what to do next.  
  
When a silent voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Go on; I am always with you. We all are...and with you as well Psi as much as you hate us." Jaguar whispered mentally.  
  
Images of the all the Cosmic Senshi flashed through Psi's and Shadow Sailor's mind. All the good times, their first meetings, the triumphant battles, the hanging out. Shadow Sailor's eyes began to tear and she moved forward once more.  
  
Psi's eyes as well began to tear up as she looked at the images; she looked at Shadow Sailor,  "Was I that happy as well?" Psi inquired.  
  
Shadow Sailor nodded, "Yes you were."  
  
Suddenly an image of Desiree flashed her smile bright as a spring dawn; her eyes sparkling like sapphire. Psi blinked and sank onto her throne, but then she stood quick.  
  
 "LIES ALL OF IT!!!" Psi screamed.  
  
Suddenly Jaguar was hurled at the floor but as she was about to hit she stopped a blue light surrounding her. She was placed on the floor softly by the light. Jaguar slowly opened her eyes and struggled to stand; just then she began to glow black and the indigo gem on her tiara glowed. The rest of the scouts reappeared each of them glowing in their respective colors.  
  
 "Desi.." Shadow Sailor whispered as she too began to glow.  
  
The colors joined the blue glow and suddenly Princess Desiree formed out of the lights. Her blue gown enhancing the color of her eyes; the crystal moon on her brow shimmering.  
  
Desiree's voice softly said echoing, "You know it is true Psi all the happiness I had was also shared by you. Everyone you hate, loves you not matter what you do to make them not."  
  
 "Why?" Psi asked.  
  
Desiree stated with a smile, "I am you and you are me. They are our friends. Friendship is a powerful bond; a powerful force." Desiree reached out her glowing hand to Psi, "That's is why they all stay here; even though you fight them. They stay here for us..." she continued.  
  
Psi looked at the hand then at each of the scouts then back at Desiree; she then reached out and took Desiree's hand.  
  
 A brilliant blue light filled the room when it died Sailor Moon Star stood in front of everyone. Her soft ebony hair and her white, light, and dark blue fuku moving in the now warming wind. Beyond the windows sunlight shined down upon the Neo-Moon Kingdom.  
  
 "My friends you did it. I am so happy and so is Psi." Moon Star stated.  
  
 Each of the scouts looked at Moon Star and smiled they ran up to her and everyone hugged her all at once. Their laughter filling the halls of the castle; they all stood back as Sailor Moon Music and Sailor Moon Star embraced. The Moon Princess turned and looked at their friends; each about to speak when their fuku's blinked and faded.  
  
 "Wha....what's happening??" Serenitalia cried as her fuku disappeared and was replaced by her street clothes.  
  
Desiree shook her head as her clothes did the same, "I...I don't kn...know. But I suddenly feel sick."  
  
 Just then both Princess Desiree and Princess Serenitalia fell to the floor and faded away. The scouts used all their abilities to try to find them but it was like both had simply been erased from existence. Then the dreams started for everyone; the two moon princesses, the coffins, a pleading for them to find the "Watchtower." After about two weeks the dreams directed them to Cascade, Washington.  
  
   
  
~~ Planetary Senshi's think back. ~~  
  
   
  
 "A great battle won, they had all died..." Usagi thought as she walked home from her high school, " but as always their spirits were with me. Their hope, love, and confidence in me kept me going." she continued as a solitary tear formed in her blue eyes.  
  
 "Usagi?" Ami called out to her as she ran to her.  
  
Makoto ran ahead of Ami and reached Usagi first and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Hey girl, what is wrong?"  
  
 "Yea Usagi, you look so sad." Minako said as she caught up.  
  
 "What's up?" Rei said next.  
  
Usagi looked up as her friends surrounded her; she gazed at each one of them as more tears fell. "Guys..." she began her voice shaky with emotion.  
  
Just then a pair of arms encircled her waist, "Usako don't be sad."  
  
Usagi  clutched Mamoru's hands in hers as she leaned the back of her head against his  
  
chest, "Mamo-chan..." She whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to cut the tears off but more began to flow. The inner senshi watched, not knowing what to say in words of comfort. Then Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka walked up and joined the circle around Usagi and Mamrou.  
  
 "What is wrong princess?" Setsuna asked.  
  
 "Yes what is wrong with our bunny?" Haruka asked Makoto. Makoto shook her head and shrugged in answer to Haruka's question.  
  
Mirchiu looked at Usagi, "Please tell us what is making you cry."  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Yes please."  
  
Usagi nodded and opened her eyes she looked at everyone around her. She suddenly walked out of Mamoru's embrace and stepped aside and back, so that she faced everyone. As she opened her mouth; memories flooded in of Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Princess Kakyuu, Chibi-Usa, and Chibi-Chibi.  
  
 "It's just that you all have given me so much." Usagi started, "I....I...." She continued wavering on her feet.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes again and put a hand to her brow, "I....I...Guys I don't feel so good."  
  
With that she collapsed to the sidewalk, the golden moon on her forehead flickering like a candle ready to extinguish itself.  
  
 "USAGI!" The senshi yelled and rushed to her side.  
  
Mamoru called out, "USAKO!"  
  
But before anyone could place a hand on her Usagi faded then disappeared. Two weeks later; Luna, Artemis, and the senshi had the same dreams of their pleading princess. Rei consulted her sacred fire and had a vision that led them to Cascade, Washington.  
  
   
  
~~ Back to the Present ~~  
  
   
  
 Suddenly a car horn blared followed by a loud crash; it shook the group from their thoughts of before.  
  
 "Uh...OK. What's the further plan everyone?" Emily asked as she looked at her watch.  
  
Micheal nodded, "Yes I think we should plan something so that we can all be alerted if the guardians should show up again."  
  
Calera, Emily, Paige, Trista, and Autumn all nodded. Michiru, Hotaru, Makoto, Minako looked at Luna.  
  
 "Well we have something we wish to discuss first; concerning something that was brought to our attention only today." Hotaru stated.  
  
Trista asked, "What?"  
  
Michiru pointed at Autumn and frowned, "We all decided that no further senshi plans will be discussed in front of her."  
  
 "Yea she has a guardian spirit in her; we can not trust her." Makoto stated looking down.  
  
Paige sighed, "I can not believe this; your fears are misplaced. We trust Autumn with our secrets and lives why can't you?"  
  
 "We understand you all would see it that way, but still what ever the guardian are up to have to do with the reason the moon princess is well in distress. So any possible leaks will be prevented." Luna stated diplomatically.  
  
 "Moon Princess Serenitalia and Desiree are moon princesses too you know even though you all will not recognize it; and if Autumn is not included in the strategy then WE aren't either!" Micheal stated standing up.  
  
Hotaru sighed, "Don't be stubborn, what we request is really small and a safety measure to ensure that this mission will be successful."  
  
Calera, Trista, Paige, and Emily stood and joined Micheal at the door. "Either it is all of us or none of us." Calera said.  
  
 "Fine then none of you because WE refuse to work with a guardian spy!" Michiru stated.  
  
Minako looked at Michiru shocked, "Michiru!!...SShhhh!" She then looked at the group standing then at Autumn. "She did not mean it like that...."  
  
Autumn looked down and sighed, "She did....but that does not matter. I know where I stand weather you believe it or not. Sit down guys I'll leave. I'll wing it as usual; we need them remember the dream."  
  
Autumn stood despite her friends protests and left the room.  
  
Trista,  Micheal, Emily, Calera,  and Paige looked at the others and sat down.  
  
 "I hope you all are happy!" Paige grumbled.  
  
Silence took over the room for a few seconds. before Luna spoke up and the planning session took place.  
  
   
  
~~ Early Evening ~~  
  
   
  
 The door to the loft swung open and Jim, Simon and Blair walked into the large living area.  
  
 "Not everyone is out to get us Jim." Blair exclaimed as he followed Jim and Simon into the loft.  
  
Jim closed his eyes, raised his hand and sighed, "Sandburg I thought we cleared up this discussion earlier this afternoon. All done finished."  
  
 "No Jim you ended it, but I never did. Come on Simon back me up on this..." Blair started getting agitated.  
  
Simon shook his head, "Sorry Sandburg I am backing up Jim on this one. He's right we do not know whom to trust except each other."  
  
 "But...just listen..." Blair started looking at the other two men.  
  
Jim and Simon looked at one another and then turned to the TV and turned on a basketball game; they turned up the volume and sat on the couch, their backs to Blair.  
  
 "Fine!.." Blair mumbled and opened the door.  
  
Jim called over his shoulder, 'Where are you going Chief?"  
  
Blair frowned, "Why tell you? You probably won't listen to me anyway.." With that said he closed the door and headed out of the building and into the starting night.  
  
 "Blair...." Jim began and stood.  
  
Simon grabbed on to Jim's sleeve, "Let him go Jim...he needs to blow off some steam, then he'll realize how right we are."  
  
Jim tentatively agreed but kept his hearing on Blair's heartbeat for safety measures, "I guess so Simon, but Blair get these feelings about people and he goes with it. He is so easy to figure out at times, but then again he is a real mystery."  
  
 "Deciphering ancient dead languages is easier than trying to figure the kid out." Simon chuckled.  
  
Jim smiled, "Yea...But I'll try anyway."  
  
 "You do that Jim but it IS your headache. Hey how about some popcorn?" Simon inquired.  
  
Jim nodded, stood, and prepared some microwave popcorn. The two men watched the start of the basketball game as night fell over Cascade.  
  
   
  
~~ On the Street ~~  
  
   
  
 "Where are you? One of you said you'd be watching me." Blair asked as he sat on the grass in one of the small parks near the loft.  
  
Voice calling, "Watching you does not actually mean one or all of us would be following you."  
  
 "OK point taken...I think. Who are you and where are you?" Blair asked a bit nervous.  
  
Autumn sighed, "Calm down...I'm just a shadow." and stepped out from a tree's shadow, "You need to relax more." she said sitting beside Blair.  
  
 "Hmm I've been told that many times; but panic attacks and uncontrolled nervousness is me life." Blair said with a smile. "So let me guess your turn at guard duty?"  
  
 "No and yes...um you all are guarded at all times, we have our ways. Very hush hush you know. Me I am just out spending some quality alone time I guess." Autumn said as she ran a hand through her slightly mussed hair.  
  
Blair asked, "Alone why? Where are your friends? The other two girls from this afternoon?"  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 Down the street in a darkened building flames rose but nothing else caught on fire; the flames died and four female figures stepped out into the night air, each were dressed in street clothes.  
  
 "My feet are killing me after todays search acting human! Ugh! How degrading!" Cargile complained.  
  
Cyrene sighed, "Stop your complaining Cargile!"  
  
 "I just do not know why none of us though of keeping track of these men with the blue sphere. We all knew they could not stay hidden forever." Fatale piped up.  
  
Belinus shrugged, "Guess we were all still reeling from the brow beating from the Empress that it just slipped our minds."  
  
The four women nodded in agreement with the last statement as they headed to the small park on the corner. They each rounded the park and headed into it on the four pathways that lead to the middle.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 "I can't believe they just left right in the middle of the meeting; not that they were listening to us anyway! Do we really need them?!?" Michiru asked her voice tinged with frustration.  
  
Hotaru shrugged, "We are not even sure that they are TRUE sailor senshi."  
  
 "That's right, plus that girl with the guardian spirit in her! I can not believe that they did not tell us about THAT!" Makoto sighed.  
  
 "Well what about the dreams? I mean our dreams do nearly match plus they led both our parties here. Even though they just followed different Moon Princesses." Minako reasoned.  
  
The girls looked at Luna for all their answers, "Well I say watch them closely next time our paths cross, and keep in contact with one another as you guard those police detectives. We'll work with them right now but not necessarily trust them." Luna replied.  
  
Each girl nodded in agreement with Luna's statement; then Michiru called Haruka and updated her about the happenings in America. While Minako, and Makoto talked with Rei and Ami on Minako's wrist communicator. Hotaru fixed everyone a light dinner and snack, and Luna used Makoto's communicator to talk to Artemis and Setsuna.  
  
When dinner was ready each sat down to eat.  
  
Luna spoke up, "Setsuna says she has trained and worked with the boy known as Micheal. She spoke highly of his abilities, and his trust. He is also known as the White Ninja she is training him in the realm of time."  
  
 "Well at least we know we can trust one of them." Michiru said quietly.  
  
The others just shrugged as they ate dinner then prepared for the nights job of guard duty.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 A group of  five young women and one young man walked out of the hostel and on down the streets of Cascade.  
  
 "I've never seen a more ignorant bunch of close minded teenagers in my life!!" Paige mumbled.  
  
Micheal nodded, "Yea it is kinda suprising. Setsuna spoke of them in a better light than they acted."  
  
At the mention of Setsuna, Paige grumbled more her eyes flickering from orange to deep red. The group stayed silent as they moved down the street; the night air cool on their backs as they looked for the where abouts of Autumn.  
  
 "Where do you think she went?" Calera inquired.  
  
Emily shrugged, "Well if you were deeply sensitive; like we all are, and you had your trust questioned and your feelings hurt where would you go?"  
  
 "An ice cream parlor!!" Trista shouted and giggled.  
  
 "I second that!" Calera nodded.  
  
 "I can not argue with that logic." Micheal stated and grinned.  
  
 "Well what are we waiting for?" Emily smiled.  
  
 "Yea...ice cream sounds good." Paige said and smiled her eyes brightening to soft yellow.  
  
The group turned on to Prospect Street looking for an ice cream parlor laughing and smiling at one another.  
  
 Just then one of Micheal's sensory computers started to beep; Micheal grabbed the device and touches a few buttons, "Looks like we have Guardian presences in this area. Keep your eyes open everyone."  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 "Everyone is planning heroic plans." Autumn smiled and stretched out on the grass.  
  
Blair raised one of his eyebrows, "Um shouldn't you be planning with them?"  
  
 "I should but not everyone feels safe with me around." Autumn sighed then sat up quickly.  
  
Blair jumped a bit at Autumn's sudden movement and inquired, "Why?"  
  
Autumn quickly stood and motioned for Blair to stand, "Because of what I have in me.." she answered looking all around.  
  
 "What's going on?? What's in you?" Blair asked.  
  
Suddenly a voice called out, "One of us!"  
  
Blair and Autumn whipped around to see  Cyrene on one of the walkways. The other walkways were blocked by Fatale, Cargile, and Belinus.  
  
 "One of them what, Autumn" Blair asked his anxiety rising.  
  
 "A guardian spirit, the one called Aero-Gemini. That's what...and why I am considered a security leak in some circles." Autumn stated and then wrapped one arm around Blair's waist.  
  
 "What are you doing?!?" Blair asked.  
  
Autumn smiled, 'Testing your trust; being surrounded is not good. Hold on! "  
  
With that said Autumn crouched down and leapt up into the air with Blair in tow.  
  
Blair's gasped as the girl smaller then he lifted him into the sky with very little work.  
  
 "AWESOME!!!" He cried.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 "OH NO!! How could he miss that shot!!!! He was not even covered!!!" Simon wailed as his team fell eight points behind, "Can you believe that Jim?? ....Jim??" Simon asked as he saw Jim's far away look.  
  
Jim waved Simon quiet as he concentrated on listening to Blair's heartbeat. Simon grabbed the remote and muted the volume.  
  
 "What is it Jim?" Simon inquired.  
  
Jim listened as the heartbeat went from being a calm pattern to slightly faster, then to racing.  
  
 "I think Blair's in trouble Simon." Jim stated as he stood went to the door.  
  
Simon moved and followed him, "Well do you know exactly where he is?" He asked.  
  
 "No Sir but I can find him fast." Jim replied heading down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Simon sighed, grabbed his gun, and ran behind Jim who moved down the street like a bloodhound on a fresh trail.  
  
 "I just hope you know what we are getting into Jim." Simon thought as he followed his friend.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 "Come on scouts; I feel negative energy massing here." Luna stated as she ushered the girls out of their room.  
  
Makoto asked, "Do you know where Luna?"  
  
Luna shook her head, "No but I feel I can pin point a closed area so we won't have to search high and low."  
  
 "Well the detectives are not at home; all I got was their answering machine." Michiru stated as she steped out into the hallway.  
  
Minako stated, "Well they could have gone out to eat, or something....right?"  
  
The girls looked at one another and then ran out of the hostel and followed Luna down the street.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile in the Ruins ~~  
  
   
  
 "One has been found!! Where there is one the other two will come shortly!" The Stellar Empress exclaimed excitedly. "Sphynx, Aldebaran join Cyrene, Belinus, Fatale, and Cargile our prize will shortly arrive!!" She finished.  
  
Sphynx nodded, "Yes Empress!" and he disappeared into a golden void.  
  
 "As you command!" Aldebaran stated and in a flash of red cloak he too was gone.  
  
 "Excellent soon the power of the Empyrean Watchtower will be mine and the rest of my army will be revived. They will be the ultimate force and all will fall and crumble under my rule!!" The Stellar Empress stated.  
  
She rose and entered a room where some men and women were bound to statues with glowing zodiac symbols on them.  
  
 "Soon my warriors soon you'll be re-incarnated on this earth in this time." She crooned to the air.  
  
She moved on down a hallway, unlocked a massive door, and entered a crystal room. In the room laid three crystal coffins; within each lie the moon princesses, their faces frozen with expressions of sorrow as the glowing crescent moons on each of their brows flickered.  
  
 "Your doing well princesses; your respective warriors fight with one another, and your resessive memories call upon the last hope for your survivals. That's right lead him right to me." She laughed as she looked at each of their faces.  
  
 "I knew if I worked to wipe your exsistances from this world and that of the past I would tap into something that I could use more to my advantage than working to slowly place my warrior's spirit into you all of your fighters." She continued as she touched each of their crystaline prisons then left the room laughing darkly.  
  
~~ Back in the City ~~  
  
   
  
Autumn landed effortless on a thick branch of a tree; she set Blair against the trunk of the tree so that he was hidden amongst the leaves. Blair made the mistake of looked down and his heart started to race.  
  
 "Oh I hate heights..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and buried his face against the bark.  
  
Autumn laid a hand on his shoulder, "Just stay here, keep silent, and try to stay out of sight, and do not look down."  
  
Blair nodded his eyes still shut tight, "Too late on the don't look down part, but I have no problem following the rest."  
  
Autumn patted his shoulder then leapt away and landed in another tree then another. She then dropped to the ground behind Fatale.  
  
 "Looking for squirrels or nuts?" Autumn asked look up, mocking the four females.  
  
Fatale jumped and turned around; she was joined by Belinus, Cyrene, and Cargile, "Oh you're such a comedian." Fatale sneered.  
  
 "Well I'm appearing here every night; for yuks in the park." Autumn replied.  
  
Cargile moved forward and grabbed a hold of Autumn, "Enough talk where is he?!"  
  
Autumn simply shrugged, and Cargile slammed her back against the tree trunk.  
  
 "Don't play games with us!! Where did you hide him?" Belinus growled.  
  
Again Autumn shrugged then smiled at each of the women; which earned her a punch in the nose from Cyrene. Cargile drew back and punched Autumn in the stomach; she was about to land another one when a voice rang out.  
  
 "I would not do that again if I were you Cargile." Emily said.  
  
Cargile turned her head and glared at Emily, "And who is gonna stop me....you little girl?"  
  
Emily nodded and then was joined by Paige, Calera, Trista, and  Micheal. "Yes I believe we will stop you." She stated with a smile.  
  
 "Oh please! Why don't you all leave; this is a private conversation! You wimps were never invited!" Cyrene snarled  
  
Micheal said with a smirk, "Talking consists of using you mouths not your fists ladies. Just for future reference."  
  
Just then two men joined the fray, Belinus, Cyrene, Cargile, and Fatale looked at them. Aldebaran, and Sphynx strided across the grass in the small park.  
  
  "You heard the ladies this is a private matter; leave and live, or stay and die! Aldebaran threatened.  
  
 Autumn saw her opening and grabbed Cargile's hand and pinched a nerve making Cargile's hand open. Autumn hit the ground and rolled away from the guardians; she then stood and joined her friends.  
  
 "Planning party let out early?" Autumn asked.  
  
Everyone laid a hand on Autumn and shook their heads and smiled at her.  
  
 "Nah we agreed not to stay with a group that questioned your loyalty and your friendship." Trista said.  
  
Calera said, "Yea we could not in good thoughts exclude any of us from something major like strategy."  
  
 "Um guys let us converse later...right now I believe we should henshin." Paige spoke up as she pointed to the guardians.  
  
 "EARTH SOUL...Transform me into Geo-Taurus!!!" Aldebaran shouted.  
  
Sphynx nodded and smiled darkly, "SUN'S FIRE ABOVE...Transform me into Pyro- Leo!!!"  
  
 "WATER SPIRIT...Tramsform me into Hydro-Cancer!!!"  Fatale yelled.  
  
Cargile slammed her right fist into her left palm, "MOTHER EARTH; MINERAL MOTHER...Transform me into Geo-Capricorn!!!"  
  
 "ETERNAL FLAME SURROUND ME...Transform me into Pyro-Aries!!!" Belinus shouted.  
  
Cyrene smiled playfully, "RULARS OF THE AIR...Transform me into Aero- Aquarius!!!"  
  
In a blast of fire, air, water, and ground shaking energy the six guardians stood. Their armor still glowing from their tranformations.  
  
 "Ooo yea them...I guess we should henshin." Autumn said with a smile.  
  
Calera stepped forward, "MAU STAR POWER, TRANSFORM!!!"  
  
 "PRISMATIC TRANSFORMATION!!!" Emily shouted as she grabbed the silver chain around her neck.  
  
Autumn smiled as she pulled out her henshin crystal; she then shouted, "DARK HEART OF THE JAGUAR, MAKE UP!!"  
  
Micheal smirked and said nothing as he swirled around on his toe. A hawk like scream echoed out as Paige grinned then disappeared into the shadows, only her orange eyes glared out from the darkness.  
  
   
  
Trista's vibrant green eyes glimmered as she took out her henshin pen and shouted, "SILVER STAR, MAKE UP!!"  
  
In a flashes of red, gold, silver, indigo, ebony, white, and prismatic rainbow colors; the six senshi stood before the zodiac guardians.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 "Jim did you SEE that?!?" Simon exclaimed as a brilliant flash pulsed then faded.  
  
Jim nodded as he rubbed his eyes, "Yea I saw it. I bet we'll find Sandburg in the midst of whatever his going on over there."  
  
The two men nodded and headed to the small park; once there they saw the same armor clad warriors once again facing off against the sailor clad soldiers from before.  
  
 "Getting a deja vu feeling like we've seen this once before Jim?!" Simon asked as they ducked behind a tree.  
  
Jim only nodded as he looked for Blair, "Where is he? He is here, I can hear his heartbeat clear as a bell."  
  
 "Psssssst Jim, Simon. Up here!" Blair whispered to them when he spotted them below him.  
  
Jim looked up and Simon followed his gaze spotting Blair in the tree. "Uh Chief what and how did you get up there?" Jim inquired.  
  
 "Ask questions later just help me down or at least catch me if I should fall." Blair said as he began to climb down his eyes tightly closed.  
  
Simon chuckled softly to himself as he watched Blair struggle down the tree. "OK Sandburg how did you end up in that tree?"  
  
 "Well I was carried up the tree thank you; it was SO cool one leap and boom there we were in a tree, then another couple of jumps we..." Blair began excitedly.  
  
Jim raised both his hands, "Whoa Whoa Chief "we"?? Who's "we"?"  
  
 "Autumn...she carried me like I was nothing; she leaps like a cat. Oh WOW Jim...Simon you both should have seen it...oh my it was FANTASTIC!!!" Blair continued his energy levels spiking.  
  
 "I can not believe you Blair..." Jim sighed.  
  
Blair looked at Jim then at Simon, "Don't look at me Blair; I do not trust any of these kids no matter what their deals are."  
  
 "Jim believe it or not we were just talking; I trust her and her friends especially after what I have seen. Your opinions differ from mine; and that's fine." Blair stated.  
  
Jim sighed again, "That's not the point chief, but I am not going into it because I know you will not listen to anything I have to say."  
  
 "No Jim I listen, it's you that does not." Blair blurted back.  
  
Simon steped in between Jim and Blair, "OK OK guys we'll argue about all this later; remember we have some people to keep our eyes on."  
  
 "Yea Simon...good point." Blair stated.  
  
Jim nodded his jaw clenched tightly, "This is not over chief...we'll talk about this later." Jim mumbled.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
   
  
 "Look Michiru the Zodiac Guardians!" Hotaru whispered.  
  
Michiru nodded and then pointed, "Yea and there are those other scouts too."  
  
 "Hey guys look over there.." Makoto started, "The detectives and the professor."  
  
Minako looked at Luna, "So what now Luna? Do we fight or protect those three men?"  
  
 "Mau did that girl say Mau?? Why does that seem familiar to me??" Luna thought as she looked at the Zodiacs then at the men, "Uh...We guard the men, and then fight since we can not fully trust those other senshi. Transform everyone."  Luna finished then ran over to a bush near Jim, Blair, and Simon.  
  
The girls nodded, looked at the new field of battle, and held up their own tranformation pens.  
  
 "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!" Makoto shouted.  
  
Minako followed, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!"  
  
 "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!" Michiru shouted next.  
  
Lastly Hotaru shouted, "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!"  
  
The planetary sailor scouts made their ways over to Jim, Simon, and Blair. They stood sentry saying not a word to the three men, nor vocally to one another.  
  
   
  
~~ Battle Ground ~~  
  
   
  
 "Shall we start this dance!? Oh yes I think so!! Capricorn snarled.  
  
Leo looked over as Capricorn and shook his head, "Do not rush into things Capricorn; battling will come. We have a mission though remember; mission first then well fight."  
  
Aquarius looked behind her and saw the three men, "Targets have been made; they flanked us, let's get them!"  
  
 "Right!" Aries shouted she looked at the planetary scouts on guard duty. In a powerful voice she called out. "Don't see us."  
  
Sailor Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, and Neptune wavered a bit on their feet. They each grabbed their heads and then straightened back up.  
  
Just then the guardians leaped up and landed around Jim, Blair, and Simon.  
  
 "Come quietly Watchtower or this...." Aquarius started then turned to Sailor Neptune, "Freezing Breath!" As Aero Aquarius exhaled an icy coffin formed around Neptune, Aquarius looked at Simon and smiled.  
  
 "No one's going any where with you lady!" Jim growled.  
  
Hydro Cancer laughed, "Oh he's got fire doesn't he Aries. Maybe he needs to be cooled off." She then took her staff and catapulted Jim in to the air. "Bon voyage!"  
  
 JIM!!!!" Blair hollered and moved forward.  
  
Just then Pyro Leo blocked Blair's path, "SUN SWORD!!" In a burst of flames a golden sword formed in Leo's hands.  
  
Blair backed up, "Blair get back!" Simon said and stepped forward only to be blocked by Geo Taurus.  
  
  "Going some where?!? MOTHER EARTH SCHMICTAR!!" Taurus called out and sneered as his blade formed in his hand.  
  
Simon frowned and pulled out his and Jim's gun.  
  
 "Oh guns I am so scared!!" Capricorn laughed and walked up on the gun so that the barrel touched her breast plate.  
  
Simon frowned then pulled the trigger, "Freaks!" he shouted before Taurus grabbed a hold of his arms.  
  
 "Hey maybe the Empress will let us keep this little one." Aquarius purred as she and Aries grabbed a hold of Blair. Leo cast Aquarius a angered look, "Like for you know a life like practice dummy." Aquarius finished with a giggle and looked seductively at Leo.  
  
Blair struggled but the two women were very strong, "I should have stayed in the tree." he thought.  
  
Capricorn only smiled as the gun bucked; the bullet entered her armor and became stuck somewhere within the lead, "Now you've done it; you've damaged my outfit!" She growled and back handed Simon.  
  
Simon's head snapped back as Capricorn's knuckles made contact with his face; Simon fell to the ground holding his jaw, blood flowing freely from his mouth.  
  
As Jim flew thru the air, he closed his eyes thinking how much it would hurt when he hit ground. He prepared himself to turn down his pain dial when impact occured.  
  
Shadow Sailor's massive wings ripped out from her back as she took to the sky, "I got him! I got him!" she called out as she caught Jim in mid air.  
  
Jim opened his eyes and noticed the girl with the glow of the sun in her eyes; he looked down to see the ground far below him. Shadow Sailor lowered herself and him to the ground and put him down.  
  
 Jim saw the women holding Blair then Simon on the ground.  
  
Jim attempted to run over to them when Sailor Angel stopped him, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She stated simply.  
  
 "Get out of my way!" Jim growled as he pulled out his back-up service revolver from his ankle holster and pointed it at Pyro Aries.  
  
 "Will you put that thing away?! It will do no good against the guardians!" Sailor Mau yelled.  
  
 "Whatever.." Jim mumbled and focused his eyes on Pyro Aries and fired off two rounds.  
  
Time suddenly slowed as Aries ducked out of the bullets way and Aquarius set Blair in their path. The ammunition struck Blair twice in the chest; Blair looked at Jim as he brought up a blood slicked hand to eye level.  
  
 "BLAIR!!!" Jim screamed as he watched Blair fall to the ground.  
  
Aquarius smiled and looked down at the dying man, "Oh drat, he damaged our plaything." She said while giggling.  
  
Sailor Jaguar gasped and leapt forward; she disappeared into a shadow and reappeared near the guardians and tried to grab a hold of Blair when Geo Taurus grabbed a hold of her wrist.  
  
 "Look at what the cat drug in!" Taurus sneered.  
  
Jim dropped his gun and sank to the ground, "What have I done." he then threw his head back and screamed, "BLAIR!!!!!"  
  
As he screamed his echoing voice reached the sky; thunder began to rumble as storm clouds moved in from seemingly no where. An emerald glow suddenly surrounded Jim as he kneeled on the ground weeping for his fallen friend.  
  
Luna recognized this phenomenon from before and dashed forward and stood in front of Jim. "Pull yourself together Detective if you wish to help your friend you have to do what I say and fast!" She shouted.  
  
 "When did you learn to speak? To help my partner I'll do anything you say!" Jim said.  
  
 "Good...all you have to do is shout Emerald Tempest Empower...hurry!" Luna shouted.  
  
Jim looked at Luna and then shrugged, "I've done stranger things I guess." Jim stated. He then stood and shouted, "EMERALD TEMPEST EMPOWER!"  
  
 Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Several lightning bolts struck the pavement around Jim and a sword manifested on Jim right side. Jim grabbed a hold of the hilt of the sword; suddenly his clothes were replaced by emerald colored armor with helmet, and a shield formed on his left arm. The wind then swirled around Jim forming a green cape that cascaded off his armored shoulders. The knight raised his sword, "I am the Emerald Tempest Knight of Queen Serenity's guard!"  
  
 "Oh wow he's a senshi!!" White Ninja exclaimed, "That's why I was getting unusual energy readings off of him when I ran that computer scan on him."  
  
Sailor Jaguar watched the detectives' transformation; she then looked down at Blair and closed her eyes. "Got to reawaken his true self as well, before it is too late." she thought as she concentrated her thoughts into his mind. Shortly she found the hidden memories and reawakened them before she left his mind she gave his waning energy level a boost.  
  
Blair's eyes suddenly opened and he slowly rose to his feet; a blue, gold and indigo glow around him. He then shouted, "TWILIGHT LUNAR MAJICK ENVELOP!"  
  
Suddenly the sky turned orange, red, violet, blue, and deep indigo; then a silver orb formed and floated down to Blair. It shot a light out a Blair and enveloped him; his hair straightened and grew to his mid-back, and his features took on a more youthful appearance. His clothes were replaced by blue and gold bordered top, deep blue pants, knee length black boots, and an indigo cape. Then the orb turned sapphire in color, formed a staff to which it fixed itself upon, and floated to Blair's hand.  
  
Silver Star smiled at the other transformation, "Cool he's a senshi too!"  
  
 "We're slowly getting out numbered acolytes!!" Taurus said gruffly as he hauled Sailor Jaguar back with him.  
  
Capricorn nodded and hauled Simon up to his feet, "Well no matter we have what we came for plus a little extra."  
  
 "I have a great idea to even the odds." Aries said and smiled darkly; she closed her eyes and her Aries symbol began to glow brightly, "Watch this; we are about to get some reinforcements."  
  
 Just then the Sailors Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn wavered on their feet. They then turned and stared blankly at the guardians.  
  
 "Oh I get it!! Great idea!" Aquarius smiled as she made the ice coffin around Sailor Neptune disappear.  
  
 "What are they up to? They just released the others." Sailor Angel stated.  
  
Ninja shook his head as he worked with another one of his sensory devises, "I do not know but there is a lot of energy fluctuations commencing in the air between them."  
  
 "Uh and that would mean in lamens terms?" Silver Star giggled.  
  
The White Ninja smiled at her knowing she was kidding around with him, "It means keep your guards up everyone."  
  
Just as Ninja finished his scan; the four planetary sailor soldiers leapt up and surrounded the cosmic sailor soldiers, their eyes were totally blank. Neptune threw a punch as Silver Star who ducked but was then caught in the mid-section by a rebounding kick from Neptune. Mau looked on shocked as Sailor Saturn brought her silence glaive around and pointed it at her. Mau brought up her own staff and immediately a double edged blade rose out from the golden bar. Saturn twirled her glaive above her head and tried to bring it down across Mau's face, but the blow was deflected by Mau. Sailor Jupiter sized up the White Ninja before leaping at him showering him with blows. He managed to block them all until she caught him in the chest with a leaping kick. Sailor Venus looked at Shadow Sailor and lunged at her; Shadow Sailor attempted to block her with her wing but Venus slid under the wings and swept Shadow Sailor's feet out from under her.  
  
 "Can you Zodiacs not fight your own battles, or are you afraid because you know we are stronger then you?!" Jaguar snarled at Taurus and the rest of the Guardians.  
  
Taurus punched Jaguar in the nose, "Shut up before we show you how strong we really are!" Jaguar only gurgled in response.  
  
Simon winced as he saw Jaguar's bloody face. "It could be broken you know? Oh yea and while I am at it; have any bright idea's on how to get out of this mess?"  
  
Jaguar looked at him then out at the fight going on between her friends and the planetary senshi, "I'm thinking on it. We're okay right now; my friends have the upper hand number wise over the others, and the guardians will watch the battle for its outcome."  
  
Aquarius purred and cupped her hand under Jaguar's chin, "You think we'd be so easily amused and or beaten? You are greatly mistaken senshi."  
  
 "What's that supposed to mean?!" Simon asked his temper rising.  
  
Aquarius stroked his cheek with the other hand and smiled, "You'll see..."  
  
Sailors Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune jumped backwards still circled around the cosmic senshi.  
  
 "VENUS LOVELY CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!!!" Sailor Venus shouted and a glowing golden chain of hearts appeared and wrapped itself around the cosmic senshi.  
  
Neptune then shouted, "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  She formed glowing blue ball of energy shaped like the planet Neptune out of a tidal wave of water, and shot it straight at the tied up cosmic senshi.  
  
 "Be prepared to hit the dirt all; this is going to be cutting it close!" Ninja shouted as the energy headed for them; he concentrated and his sword appeared he used it to cut through the chain just in time, and the ball of energy hit a building across the street causing great damage.  
  
Sailor Angel looked at the damaged building, "That was TOO close!"  
  
 "Yea." Sailor Mau replied as she got to her feet and turned and faced Sailor Saturn.  
  
 "We can't fight them; they are fellow senshi!!" Shadow Sailor called out.  
  
Sailor Angel nodded, "We are aware of that, but we can not just stand here and get blasted by them either."  
  
The Lunar Mage only blinked and twirled his staff around himself, "LUNAR TWILIGHT SURROUND!" he hollered and suddenly a force field formed and entrapped the planetary sailor scouts.  
  
 "Great work!!" Silver Star gleefully stated as she watched the trapped scouts try to break out of their temporary prisons.  
  
Just then a white horse with a purple mane and tail appeared out of no where and knocked the sapphire orb from the staff; the horse landed and two people dismounted the animal. The jolt from the fall weakened the hypnotized planetary scouts enclosures but did not collapse them. The orb floated back up upon the orb staff when two more zodiac guardians joined the scene.  
  
Aquarius smiled coyly at Simon and Sailor Jaguar, "See told you."  
  
Hydro Scorpio and Pyro Libra walked up and stepped in between the trapped planetary sailor scouts. Scorpio faced the cosmic soldiers her blue eyes piercing them with a cold gaze as her pink hair waved in the slight wind. Her armor red; over a tight black shirt, with a tiny pair of red shorts. She unsheathed her sword; a thin bladed short sword called the sasori sword, and plunged it into the force fields around Sailors Neptune and Jupiter breaking them free.  
  
Libra snickered at the scouts as his long red locks framed his roughish face;  he lay his hands upon the shields around Sailors Venus and Saturn, blue flames burst from his palms and Venus and Saturn were set free.  
  
 "Well at least we still out number them." Silver Star stated half hearted.  
  
The Emerald Tempest Knight, "The numbers for or against us Milady Star is not our problem but the fact the senshi are allies and not enemy."  
  
 "Aw problems scout??" Libra sneered. He was dressed in a tuxedo-like, short cut black jacket with a white crescent moon on the back. Underneath his white shirt hung past his waist. His pants were red with belts around both knees.  
  
Sailor Angel glared at him, "Nothing we can not handle." she said while she snapped her lariat; which was made of several braided silver, red, gold, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and indigo cords with thousands of tiny prisms braided into the chords, to accentuate her point.  
  
Scorpio giggled and covered her mouth, "So tough...care to prove it?!"  
  
 "We can do this guys; we've done it before." Shadow Sailor stated as Sailor Venus again came at her.  
  
Ninja stated, "Yea but we need the planetary scouts, so we can not stop time on them, or knock them out. I could...." His sentence getting cut off Sailor Jupiter landed a punch to his face.  
  
 "We need to get Aries's mind control off of them." Sailor Mau shouted as she and Sailor Saturn locked weapons.  
  
 "But how?" Sailor Angel inquired as she lashed out on Libra with her lariat. Pyro Libra met her blow with his nightingale; a wooden handled, black and red leather wrapped whip with mini knives at the end weaved into it like a mass ball.  
  
Silver Star blocked a whole group of Sailor Neptune's blows and said, "Ninja could configure something on one of his computers to help."  
  
White Ninja wrestle with Jupiter her strength matching his own, "I'd love to but I my hands are a bit tied up at the moment guys."  
  
 "Maybe I can help." Hydro Pisces spirit said, "I have knowledge of how and what Aries's thought control energy waves look like and are." he continued and accessed the small computer Ninja always carried around. "It'll just take a bit of time..."  
  
 "Do it Pisces and hurry!" Ninja said as he fell to the ground with Jupiter fighting him all the way.  
  
Sailor Jaguar looked at all the guardians and then to the scouts as she thought of a way to escape; and idea came to mind and she telepathically called out to Simon, "Be quiet. On my sign and grab on to me if you want to get free. Just think yes or no and I'll hear you, OK?"  
  
Simon shook his head as her voice rang out in his mind he then evaluated the situation and made up his mind to trust them, "Yes. What will the sign be?" he thought.  
  
 "You'll know it when you see it..." Jaguar simply replied.  
  
Just then Sailor Jaguar turned into a very large ebony jaguar and used her powerful forepaws to knock Taurus back. She then leapt at at Capricorn and knocked her down on top of Taurus; she then turned and looked at Simon.  
  
Simon caught the jaguar's glowing sapphire eyes and gasped, "Oh sh..." he then remembered and wrapped his arms around the animal's neck.  
  
Simon was amazed as the jaguar leapt up into the tree; he observed the guardians below. They looked angry; and looked right at them, but it was as if they could not see them.  
  
"They can't when you are born of the dark you can easily hide deep with in it." Jaguar said as they stayed perfectly still.  
  
"Look Mage the two captives broke free." The Knight stated as he kept his sword trained on Scorpio.  
  
Mage nodded, "I knew Jaguar could get herself and the other one free." he said as he kept a look out on the guardians.  
  
 "GET OFF OF ME !!" Taurus shouted as Jaguar disappeared into the darkness of the tree.  
  
Capricorn got up and looked at the damage to her armor, "OOOHHHH I'm gonna skin that cat alive!!!! No one does that to me and gets away with it!!!!" With that Capricorn took her shield and whipped it at the tree. The shields thin edges cut cleanly thru the trunk sending the tree toppling to the ground.  
  
Simon closed his eyes and held on tight as the tree toppled over; when he opened his eyes he was alright but Jaguar was no where in sight.  
  
  "Where are you?"  Simon asked looking around.  
  
Jaguar answered but weakly, "I'm here..."  
  
Simon then caught sight of her transformation back to human form as the guardians recaptured them.  
  
 "Nice try Watchtower!" Aries sneered as she hauled him up.  
  
Capricorn grabbed Jaguar around the neck and with a sneer, "First, to make sure that the cat-girl stays girl!" Capricorn's gloves glowed as they formed a metal collar around Jaguars neck.  "And now something in return for the little love pounce you unleashed on me." Capricorn stated as she threw Jaguar to the ground and started punching her in the face.  
  
 "STOP IT!" Simon yelled as he struggled against Aries's grip.  
  
Cancer looked on with wide eyes enjoying the sight, "Quiet human or you'll be next!" she snapped at Simon.  
  
 "CAPRICORN stop it!" Taurus finally shouted and pulled her away. He then kicked her in the stomach before hauling her up to her feet. "That's for trying to be clever!"  
  
Jaguar's eyes had a glassy far away look as she gurgled thru the blood in her mouth, "Who's trying?"  
  
Taurus growled and threw Sailor Jaguar down as he turned his attention to the fight at hand.  
  
Simon struggled against Aries, "I'm not going any where lady." he grumbled.  
  
Aries nodded and let him go of him but she stuck close to him as he fell to his knees and looked over Sailor Jaguar's injuries.  
  
 "You might have a concussion." he said as he took out his handkerchief and started cleaning up some of the blood on her face.  
  
Jaguar shook her head, "I'm fine nothing broken only bruised and cut. You need to find the energy in yourself that has lain dormant"  
  
   
  
 "There is no such thing in me; only superhero's and special people like Jim and Blair have that sort of thing." Simon reasoned as he looked at everyone.  
  
Jaguar sighed and grabbed his hand, "You're wrong. Until you see and believe in the power in you; you'll never be able to unlock it on your own."  
  
 Shadow Sailor's eyes faded to red as she leapt out of the way of Venus's love chain. In her right hand she formed her shadow blade and in her left hand she formed her shadow sword. She then leapt into the air and caught Venus across the face knocking her on her back; then she drove her weapons into the ground on either side of Venus's head and crossed the blades over her throat and sat on her torso.  
  
 "Move and loose your life Venus!" Shadow Sailor said spitefully.  
  
Venus just stared blankly at her before a golden burst formed on the tip of Venus's finger, "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!!" she shouted and the golden beam launched Shadow Sailor into the sky.  
  
Sailor Mau wrestled to get her staff unpinned from Saturn's glaive, "I do not want to hurt you Saturn!" Mau growled.  
  
Saturn stared blankly at Mau then turned around and back handed Mau across the face and then leapt back her glaive in hand. She raised it and shouted, "Silence Glaive  
  
Surprise!!!!!" A ball of energy gathered around her and it exploded outwards toward Mau.  
  
Sailor Mau's eyes widened as the energy burst towards her she took her staff and spun it around absorbing the massive force of energy. When it ceased she noticed that there were two grooves in the grass from her heels when the energy forced her backwards.  
  
 "Ha! It'll take more than that to knock me down Saturn!" Mau scoffed. She then spun around and knocked Saturn's glaive out of her hand and held her staff blade at Saturn's throat. "Now STAY PUT!" Mau growled as the glaive hit the grass behind Saturn. Saturn glared at Mau with empty eyes as she swiftly recovered and entangled her glaive in Mau's golden staff.  
  
Silver Star dodged a battery of kicks and punches thrown by Sailor Neptune. Star leapt back and put a finger to her tiara; silver energy gathered around her finger she pulled her finger away and shouted, "STAR BEAM!!!!" A beam of silver light shot out and hit Neptune square in the chest knocking her back.  
  
Sailor Neptune dazed by the blow slowly picked herself up and looked at Silver Star, "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!" She shouted as a tidal wave of water formed around her. A blue ball of energy flew at Star who barely dodged it in time.  
  
Sailor Angel glared at Libra, "Is that all you got little guardian?!"  
  
 "Oh a tough talker; let's see if you fight as tough as you talk! FIRE FIST!!!!" Pyro Libra shouted as he sends a group of blue fiery fists raining down on Angel.  
  
Angel dodged and leapt all around as the flames came down on her; when it stopped her hair and outfit were a bit singed. "My turn, PRISMATIC CHI- SURGE!!!!" A fireball of prism colors formed and divided into a hundred laser-like missles and headed towards Libra. The light entered his soul causing a small portion of it to implode.  
  
Libra staggered back a bit as a portion of his soul imploded but then quickly recovered, as he lashed out at Angel once again with his nightingale catching her across the arm.  
  
Angel grabbed her arm as blood began to flow from between her fingers, "Spectral Recovery Illumination!" she called out. A small ball of rainbow colors formed and healed her gash. "That's all you got Libra?! Childish tricks and a big mouth!" Angel laughed as she faced off against him once more.  
  
 The fight between sailor scout and sailor scout continued until Pisces voice rang out, "GOT IT!!!!"  
  
Suddenly sailors Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, and Venus; stopped fighting and shook their heads as the mind control over them was banished. They looked around and saw what they were doing.  
  
 "What happened??" Saturn asked untangling her glaive from Mau's staff.  
  
Sailor Mau smiled, "A little mind control trip hosted by Aries."  
  
Jupiter blushed and untangled herself from Ninja, "Oh sorry.." she said and got up rubbing her temples.  
  
Ninja nodded, "It's ok. You're still real strong but quick like a dancer I see."he said remembering the times when he was teaching her martial arts.  
  
Venus sneezed as she pushed Shadow Sailor's wings back from her, "OOPS sorry."  
  
Shadow Sailor nodded and folded her wings up behind her.  
  
 "Are you alright Neptune?" Silver Star asked seeing the look on her face as she stepped back a bit.  
  
Sailor Neptune looked around a bit then nodded, "Yea I think so."  
  
Sailor Angel laughed, "Looks like you are about to be out numbered Libra!" As she saw the scouts turn their attention towards the Zodiac Guardians nearest to them.  
  
The Sailor Scouts gathered into their respective groups. The Cosmics on the left, and the Planetaries on the right. In the middle stood the Emerald Tempest Knight, and the Twilight Lunar Mage.  
  
 "Why don't you guys run off now; we have our Moon Princess to save." Sailor Neptune said a slight frown on her face.  
  
Shadow Sailor looked at her, "What do you mean "your" Moon Princess?!  
  
 "Desiree and Serenitalia are as much Moon Princesses as Serena is!" Sailor Mau shouted.  
  
Saturn closed her eye and shook her head, "We have no proof of that; plus we as the guardians of the old Moon Kingdom would remember seeing either of them."  
  
 "STUBBORN both of you!!!" Silver Star shouted at them, "And how about you Venus and Jupiter what do you think?!"  
  
Both said nothing but looked down as Neptune and Saturn commanded the conversation betweeen the Planetaires and the Cosmics.  
  
 "WE will handle this Sailor Moon needs us; for all we know you could be on their side!" Neptune shrugged as she motioned towards the Guardians, "I mean one of your own has a spirit of one of them in her, and that makes her an enemy!"  
  
 "FINE do what you want then!!! We do not need you or your sub-standard powers!!!" White Ninja shouted.  
  
 "FINE so be it we'll save Desiree, Serena, and Serenitalia without your help." Sailor Angel stated.  
  
 The space in between the two troops of scouts turned into shouting match between the two. Their eyes trained angrily on one another, but none strayed to look at the Zodiac Guardians. The two men in the middle tried to make the two sides calm down but the one sides distrust of the other had made the imaginary rift between them grow larger. Their shouts and insults grew louder as they became angrier with one another.  
  
 "They quarrel like cats in an alley." Taurus stated.  
  
Capricorn giggled deeply, "Kind of like Leo and Aquarius at times."  
  
 "Yea but then we make up. AAhhhh boy do WE make up." She giggled and covered her mouth as Leo blushed a bit.  
  
Scorpio frowned and shook her head, "It's a perfect time to strike!"  
  
The others nodded then looked at Simon and Jaguar.  
  
 "What about them?" Aries sighed.  
  
Suddenly roots spring out of the ground and wrapped around Simon's ankles and Jaguar's arms. A harsh wind beat down and swirled around them. "I'll take care of our Watchtower and prospective acolyte." a voice called out as leaves were picked up in a growing tornado.  
  
All the guardians balled their fists and placed them to their chests as the Stellar Empress appeared out of the winds and leaves.  
  
 "Go my warriors and cancel out the sailor soldier factor, but keep the Mage and Knight they may be useful in truly awakening the Watchtower." She commanded.  
  
 "It's party time!" Leo said darkly.  
  
The other guardians nodded and leapt towards the bickering scouts and surrounded them.  
  
"This will get their attentions." Aquarius stated, "WHIRLING OVERFLOW!!!" A vortex sprung out of the amphora on her right arm.  
  
Suddenly all the sailor soldiers, the Knight, and the Mage found themselves getting flung about by Aquarius's power.  
  
Libra clapped, "My turn. CARNIVAL FIRE STORM!!!" Suddenly a rage of fire was unleashed upon them.  
  
 "Wha happened?" Jupiter barely got out before a storm of fire came at them.  
  
The scouts dodged the flames the best they could but still ended up singed.  
  
 "We were too busy fighting between ourselves that we neglected the real enemy." Shadow Sailor stated her eyes turning black.  
  
Sailor Angel, Silver Star, Sailor Mau, and White Ninja nodded. Sailors Jupiter and Venus nodded slightly, but Saturn and Neptune only turned and looked at the guardians near them.  
  
The Tempest Knight sighed as he felt the dissidence between the senshi; his temper quickly rose, "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SHALLOW CHILDREN MASKING YOURSELVES AS SOLDIERS! We have more pressing matters that require trust between all of you! DO IT or never see your princess friends again!"  
  
 "He's right a parallel vision lead all of you to this place at this time for a reason and it was not to have you all argue amongst yourselves." The Mage calmly stated.  
  
Shadow Sailor sighed knowing the words were the truth, but she still could not stand the way her friends had been treated by the other senshi, "They're both right you know..." She started  
  
 "PURPLE AMBER HORNS!!!!" Capricorn hollered, and suddenly Shadow Sailor's words got cut off as a cloud of spines filled the air around them cutting them in various places.  
  
 The scouts screamed and fell to the ground as the cloud of spines hovered around them. When it dissipated they pulled themselves up shakily on their feet and faced the guardians around them.  
  
 "STONE TEMPEST!!!!" Taurus shouted.  
  
Pyro Leo then raised his sword above his head, "BESTIAL SUNFIRE!!!" he shouted next.  
  
Suddenly large stones where thrown at the scouts at cyclone speed; followed by a large wave of golden flames. The scouts tried to dodge the stones and the flames but they were never the less hit by one, or the other, or both.  
  
Just then the Tempest Knight raised his sword; "EMERALD STORM DOME!!!!" he yelled. Suddenly lightening hit the ground near the guardian's toes; where the bolts struck a electric wall rose up and formed a dome around the sailor scouts.  
  
"If this keeps up we'll not last long in this fight!" Sailor Angel cried as she pulled her leg out from under the stone that landed on it. Using the power of the rainbow she healed her wounds then went to heal the others.  
  
Shadow Sailor nodded and winced as she pulled her charred wings close to her body; her poisoned blood burning as it flowed freely. Silver Star made her way over to the others holding her right arm close to her chest it was obviously broken. White Ninja came over and collapsed at Angel's feet his upper body badly burned. Sailor Mau joined them her head bleeding from various wounds and burns. In her arms she held a small, limp form; it was Luna.  
  
 "I found her one of the spines pierced her chest; she's alive but barely." Mau stated as tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
Sailors Saturn, Venus, Neptune, and Jupiter came over upon hearing Luna's name spoken. Each were bleeding and barely able to stay on their feet as they grouped around Luna.  
  
 "Oh Luna.." Saturn, Neptune, and Venus said quietly.  
  
Jupiter's sorrow was quickly replaced by anger, "Those guardians will PAY!"  
  
 Just then the Lunar Mage reached out and took Lunar out of Mau's hands and stroked her ebony fur.  
  
 "Please if you can help her…help my cousin." Mau asked as she began to glow and change.  
  
Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, and Neptune looked up, "Your cousin?!?"  
  
The Lunar Mage nodded and his hand began to glow like his eyes and suddenly Luna's eyes opened. Luna looked at the sailor scouts and smiled her smile grew when her eyes fell upon a red-gold cat, with silver eyes, and a star over a comet on it's forehead.  
  
 "Calera??" Lunar stated and jumped down to the ground.  
  
The other lunar cat nodded, "Yup it's me cousin Luna." Just then Calera the Lunar Cat changed back into Sailor Mau. "See each of us are connected we have to work together in order to beat the guardians. Right cousin Luna?"  
  
Neptune and Saturn although happy with Luna's return still distrusted the other scouts; they both turned away from the group.  
  
"We as outer solar system soldiers are sworn to protect this world from strangers from beyond the rim of this system." Neptune stated.  
  
Saturn nodded, "I agree, we no nothing of you or of your claimed Moon Princesses; therefore you can not be trusted."  
  
 "Oh CRAM IT you two; they saved Luna and have done nothing to harbor your distrust!" Jupiter finally shouted.  
  
Venus nodded," Plus if we acted like you when we first met we would have been beaten long ago by the 5 Witches, or even Neherenia."  
  
 "You know there comes a time when you have to drop your defenses and trust someone or some ones new." Jupiter finished.  
  
~~ On the outside of the dome ~~  
  
 "Keep it up everyone while they bicker; we have the perfect advantage to do away with them all!" Taurus called out.  
  
Aries nodded, "This shield will be easy to take out. FIRE ARROWS!!! She shouted and sent five flaming arrows toward the shield. The arrow hit the dome and exploded, but the shield remained.  
  
 Just then Taurus, Scorpio, Leo, Aquarius attacked the dome with their swords cutting away at the shields protective strength. Cancer used her double bladed weapon on the shield.  
  
 "That should do it!" Scorpio stated, "DOKU ATTACK!!!" she then screamed. She formed a ball of energy and shot it at the dome shattering it.  
  
 The guardians stood in their false confidence of the senshi and readied for another battery of attacks. They smiled and laughed as the scouts stood in a close group talking with one another. Just then they turned and looked at the guardians.  
  
 "FLOWER HURRICANE!!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Suddenly a flurry of flower petals rose up and swirled around blinding the zodiacs.  
  
Venus smiled and looked at everyone, "VENUS ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!" she shouted and formed a large golden heart that rolled at Scorpio and knocked her down.  
  
 "Good job everyone; it's rally time!" Sailor Mau said as she turned and looked at Cancer. "STAR LIGHT SHADOW ATTACK!!" She called out.  
  
Suddenly Hydro Cancer's shadow stirred and came to life and started attacking her. Mau looked and smiled as she watched the guardian attempt to fight with a shadow.  
  
Sailor Angel looked at Libra, "SERAPHIM ADVANTAGEOUS STARSHATTER!!" Just then fiery meteors appeared and rained down on Libra burning him and crushing him.  
  
Silver Star lifted her hands to the sky, "STAR UNIVERSE!!" She shouted as she glared at Taurus.  
  
The stars' light intensified and a rainbow and silver colored, glowing dust ball floated into her hands. She shot it towards Taurus; the ball engulfed him as it began to drain his energy.  
  
 The White Ninja sized up Capricorn; he pushed a button on his sword as he shouted, "Hey LOSER! FUTURISTIC DOUBLE SWORD ATTACK!!"  
  
Another sword appeared in his hand; the blades turned into pure energy and started spinning towards Capricorn. Capricorn blinded by the storm of flower petals screamed as the blazing blades hit her in the chest knocking her back.  
  
 "SHADOW DEATH SCREAM!!" Shadow Sailor screamed as she became engulfed in blue flames.  
  
She took off flying faster than speed of sound, and flew right at and then through Pyro Leo. Leo fell backward majorily wounded, as Shadow Sailor reappeared unharmed.  
  
   
  
The Tempest Knight and the Lunar Mage looked at the last guardian standing; the two men nodded at one another.  
  
The Mage laid his hand on the sapphire orb, "TWILIGHT DISENTIGRATE!!" He then raised his right hand palm out; a red-orange shot out of his palm and struck Aquarius in the chest weakening her armor.  
  
 "SHAITAN SAEX LIGHTENING STRIKE!!" Tempest Knight called out. Suddenly a bolt of electricity hit the Knight's sword; he then threw the sword at Aquarius. The weapon landed at her feet blade piercing the ground sending bolts of electricity flowing up her legs; lightening also hit her from above. Aquarius fell to the ground twitching.  
  
 When the flurry of flower petals died down all the guardians laid on the ground, drained, scorched, and wounded. The sailor scouts smiled at how great the results where when they worked together. They laughed a little and congratulated one another on a fine job. As they did that Sailors Neptune and Saturn looked at the Stellar Empress and smiled at one another.  Saturn leapt up, landed in front of the Empress, and pointed her glaive at her throat.  
  
 "My deity is the planet of silence; Guardian Saturn. I am Sailor Saturn." She stated in a powerful voice.  
  
Neptune landed flanking the Empress, "My deity is the planet of the oceans; Guardian Neptune. I am Sailor Neptune."  
  
 "Give up or face us the soldiers of the outer planets!" They said in unison.  
  
Stellar Empress looked at the two scouts near her then broke out into laughter; tears began to stream from her eyes as she laughed harder and harder.  
  
 "What's so funny?!" Neptune asked.  
  
The Empress stopped laughing and wiped her dark eyes and looked at Neptune and Saturn. "This…!"  
  
 In a flash she slammed her scepter on the ground; the ground under their feet began to shake and open up.  
  
 "Oh no you don't!" Neptune stated as she leapt into the air and shouted, "DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
Saturn vaulted backwards and held her glaive above her head, "SILENCE WALL!" she shouted and formed a force shield around herself and Neptune.  
  
 The Empress merely stood as Neptune's power headed right at her; just as the ball was about to hit her she raised her hand stopping the energy ball in it's tracks.  
  
Neptune gasped in surprise, "No way!"  
  
The Empress looked at the two scouts and smiled as she touched the energy ball then shot it back at them. The ball landed under them and a huge water spout formed around them breaking Saturn's force shield. The two senshi found themselves being spun around and slammed in the water spout; when it ended they found themselves on the ground at the Empress's feet.  The Empress looked at the two soaked and battered scouts and swept her hand over their heads. Suddenly a wind hit Saturn and Neptune sending them flying back at the others. Jupiter caught Saturn, and White Ninja caught Neptune.  
  
"She's really strong!" Silver Star said.  
  
Shadow Sailor closed her eyes, "It was not wise to try to take the Stellar Empress on alone."  
  
The others agreed as Saturn and Neptune were placed on their feet.  
  
Jupiter placed a hand on their shoulders, "Come on you guys admit it we need one another to beat such a powerful enemy."  
  
Neptune and Saturn looked at one another and then nodded, "We fight as one to win!" They both said.  
  
 "How touching!" The Empress stated as she raised her scepter in the air. "ELEMENTAL ZODIAC EMPOWER!!!"  
  
 Suddenly a powerful energy surge hit the zodiac guardians recharging them; the power hit Sailor Jaguar as well making her twitch. The aero guild zodiac warriors were encased in a wind, the pyro guild warriors were engulfed in flames, the hydro guild warriors were surrounded in a column of water, and the geo guild warriors were swallowed by the earth. Then they all reappeared they zodiac symbols burning brightly on their brows, they eyes glowing with their heightened powers.  
  
 "Time for annoying sailor sissies to fall!!" Cancer called out, "SUMMON DEATH!!"  
  
Suddenly; the sailor scout's energy was being drawn out by Cancer, the scouts one by one fell to the ground.  
  
"To make sure they stay down, permanently. KOROSU DE DOKU!! " Scorpio shouted, as she formed a ball of red energy with her hands. A wave of black energy formed around the red ball as she launched it at the fallen scouts, spreading poison through out their bodies.  
  
 The Stellar Empress smiled as the scouts writhed weakly on the ground; she looked up at Simon and Sailor Jaguar, "Your allies are dying; too weak to move, or to heal themselves. Victory is ours and my army of warriors will soon over run the universe, and I shall rule over it all!" She declared.  
  
 "You'll never rule anything; not if you can not get the power you need, and if the watchtower can not remember himself in this life. Then all you have worked for has been in vain, and you'll be beaten by the other sailor guardians in the universe!"  Sailor Jaguar said silently as the roots around her chest tightened.  
  
The Empress growled and hit Jaguar with a blast of electricity, "Shows what you know child!"  
  
 "No shows what you know; you can not call upon the power of the Empyrean Watchtower, only the princesses of the moon or those with powerful psi abilities can." Jaguar stated matter-of-factly she wheezed weakly and continued, "You can not blast this man expecting him to remember what was meant to be called upon by others. You have lost even now your powers are fading!"  
  
 "YOU LIE!!!!! ELEMENTAL FURY!" The Empress screamed.  
  
A storm of wind, water, fire, and earth blasted around the fallen senshi and Sailor Jaguar. When it died down the scouts were strewn about the park; their bodies burned and gashed. Their sailor outfits torn and dirtied. Just then a flash of light over took the darkness for a second; when it died down the remaining scouts stood in a circle. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailors Pluto, Mars, Mercury, and Uranus turned and looked at their fallen friends.  
  
 "Are we too late?" Sailor Mars said.  
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head as she typed away on her computer, "No they are still alive but barely. Their energies have been drained and they are in the throes of a powerful poison."  
  
Sailor Uranus ran to Sailor Neptune and lifted her head and brushed back her sea green hair, "What can we do to help them?!" she shouted in a panic.  
  
Mercury shook her head, "Not much I'm afraid; the poison should not affect them too much longer. It's the energy loss that they'll slowly have to regain."  
  
 "We can though deal with those who have placed them in this state." Sailor Pluto said as she glared at the Zodiac Warriors and the Stellar Empress.  
  
Sailor Uranus stood her face a mask of anger, "Yea we can teach these bullies a hurtful lesson!"  
  
Sailor Mars struck a pose, "Yes the fires of revenge are burning; be prepared to face the flames of MARS!"  
  
 "Wait, we can not battle here this city would not hold up under the destruction of all of our powers! I'll erect a protective arena for us all." Mercury called out and pressed her earring making her VR visor appear over her eyes; she pulled out her computer and started typing in co- ordinates.  "HYPERSPACE AREA FORMATION!" She called out and the arena was formed around everyone.  
  
 "Oh how quaint a secret little area for you remaining scouts to get a royal butt kicking!" Libra sneered.  
  
Cancer laughed, "You think you five insignificant individuals can ever hope of beating all of us?"  
  
 "No we five warriors, friends, and most of all teammates. Will fight as one to beat you all." Tuxedo Kamen calmly stated.  
  
 With that Sailors Pluto, Uranus, Mercury, Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen joined hands and closed their eyes. Suddenly their bodies began to glow forming a light column around themselves. Their eyes snapped open and the hollered, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!" A white light radiated out from them; it hit the zodiac warriors flinging them back with a powerful punch of energy.  
  
 "Now that the peanut gallery has been dealt with; now it is your turn!" Mars shouted and pointed at the empress.  
  
The other scouts nodded and they all turned and faced the stellar empress; who leaned cockily on her staff. The senshi looked at one another and nodded.  
  
 "MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" Mercury shouted and formed a large ball of icy water that she flung toward the Empress; the ball split into many streams of water.  
  
Pluto raised her staff, "DEAD SCREAM!" and formed at red ball with the garnet orb. She shot the energy ball at the Empress.  
  
 "AKU RYO TAI SAN!" Mars screamed; pointed her hand palms out at the Empress, making a great wall of flames rise up that engulfed her.  
  
Uranus lifted her right hand to the sky and formed a golden ball of energy, "WORLD SHAKING!" she screamed and slammed the energy ball to the ground. The ball flew towards the empress.  
  
Finally Tuxedo Kamen lifted his hands up and closed his eyes feeling his own power become unlocked once again. He silently sought strength in his love for Usagi and his spiritual bond to his faithful guards of old Jadite, Nephlyte, Zoisite, and Malachite. He opened his eyes and called out, "TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER!" Suddenly a mass of fire rained down, and upon the empress.  
  
The powers converged with great force on the Empress; when they died down the Empress stood a smile upon her lips. The senshi gasped but did not fall back determined to beat this powerful woman and regain their kidnapped friend.  
  
 "It did not work." Mercury stated.  
  
Uranus frowned and looked at the ground, 'Now what?!"  
  
 "You join your friends!" a voice called out.  
  
The senshi looked to the origin of the voice; their eyes laid upon Aries; who smiled at them coyly, "FIRE DRAGON!" she screamed and created a large dragon made of flames. The dragon rushed at the scouts snapping and throwing flames at them.  
  
 "Run them to the brink of their energy level Aries. They can not die though; that's the gift of the silver crystal for some of them. The others have their own powers of immortality or they are lucky to have an empowered ones watching over them." The Empress stated to her warriors. "Capture them and finally we'll get our prize." She finished with a laugh.  
  
   
  
 Soon the scouts fell down totally exhausted; the fire dragon roared in triumph at the fallen scouts. The beast was about to strike the final blow when Aries called it back, and it disappeared.  
  
 "What's done is done. Now it is time to pick up what's left." Aries said her tone one of disappointment as she moved forward to take the senshi.  
  
Capricorn shrugged and slung the White Ninja and Tuxedo Kamen over her shoulders, "Yea but it is not as satisfying as watching them die."  
  
 "Dying is much too easy; I would have preferred to play with them more especially this little long haired mage." Aquarius giggled as she picked up the Lunar Mage.  
  
Leo grumbled audibly as he slung Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, and Mau over his shoulders. Taurus snickered softly as he grabbed Shadow Sailor, Silver Star, Sailor Saturn, and Mars.  
  
 "Uh-oh looks like someone is waving the green flag of jealousy!" Scorpio chuckled.  
  
Cancer frowned at all of them, "Why don't you all for once stick a sock in all your cake holes, and try not to get on my or each others nerves!"  
  
 As the guardians argumentative voices rose their clean up work slowed down. Sailor Jaguar took this opportunity and reached out and touched everyone's mind.  
  
 "Come on everyone bring your thoughts together. Summon the Princesses so that they may call upon the watchtower to free them and us. We need one another right now; we need to be as one. Pray to our Princesses, put your heart and trust in one another." Jaguar pleaded tapping everyone's mind.  
  
   
  
The mind waves looped around and founds its way into everyone's mind; the Mage assisted the waves by giving everyone a slight power boost. The scouts drew together their thoughts finding that of Desiree's, Serena's, and Serenitalia's minds.  
  
   
  
~~ In the ancient ruins ~~  
  
 Far away in the room, still trapped in their crystal coffins. The pale princesses lay; their eyes closed as if in only sweet innocent slumber. Suddenly as is hearing the whispers and prayers of their friends in dire trouble; the princess began to glow. The crescent moons upon their brows glimmered brightly filling the dank room around them.  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
 Back in Cascade, the guardians continued to argue loudly. When the Empress's voice reigned over all of their voices causing them to shudder noticeably.  
  
 "ENOUGH!  You all raise enough shallow noise to make even my headache. NO MORE TALK! Just finish collecting those senshi so I can begin summoning the power of the watchtower!" The Empress boomed.  
  
The zodiacs nodded and gave each other one more glower or glare before returning to their jobs of picking up the sailor scouts' bodies. Just as Libra kneeled down to pick up Sailor Pluto; the last scout to be collected, a powerful light over took the night sky. The three daughters of the once prosperous and peaceful Moon Kingdom of the past appeared. The cupped their slender hands over their hearts and closed their eyes.  
  
 "It is time..." Princess Desiree stated  
  
Princess Serena continued, "…to awaken…"  
  
 "…The Watchtower." Princess Serenitalia finished.  
  
The three sisters joined their voices, "To protect us all once more; awaken watchtower we beseech thee. We the daughters of the Moon; we call you to awaken once more!"  
  
 Suddenly the silver Moon again appeared upon Simon's brow, its' intense glow flared and over taking his body. The silver energy wrapped around him like a cocoon.  
  
 "YES! Call him forth! It saves me the energy and time of doing it!" The Empress cheered.  
  
The zodiac warriors stopped what they were doing and watched the proceedings with great interest. Their hearts beating faster as they felt the intense energy radiate off of the awakening Watchtower.  
  
   
  
 "Do you feel that?!" Cancer asked.  
  
Capricorn, Aquarius, Leo, and Taurus nodded but did not speak.  
  
Libra whispered, "Yea that energy is SO intense."  
  
 "Think the Empress will share it with us once she steals it from the senshi?" Scorpio asked.  
  
Aries snapped back, "Of course she will! She'll empower herself then us, then we'll be greater in glory than we were before!"  
  
 Just then the silvery energy pulled back from around Simons form leaving him dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. Sliver lines ran up the side of his pants leg and shone from his cuff links and lapels. A long silver cape cascaded down to the ground; in his hand he held a long silver staff.  Atop the staff sat a large crystal that pulsed in all the colors, a rainbow cascaded out in a delicate arch out-wards from both sides of the crystal, and the crystal sat embedded in a crescent moon. White wings stretched out from the sides of the moon; in the center of each out stretched wing shone a golden star. At the top of the crystal sat a smooth stone that looked as if it reflected the night sky in it.  
  
The Empress raved at the spectral forms of Serenitalia, Serena, and Desiree, "YOU SILLY CHILDREN. You simpleton Moon princesses! You have done exactly what I wanted you to do. You have called upon the power that I can not do myself! NOW THE POWER IS MINE!!!"  
  
 Laughing madly the Empress grabbed a hold of the Watchtower's staff and tried to wrench it away from him. The Empress could not budge it; she tried again but met with failure. Just then the Empyrean Watchtower's eyes opened; they were glowing silver with radiant golden pupils.  
  
The Watchtower looked upon the Stellar Empress calmly and stated, "You will not take my powers ruler of the Zodiac Warriors of the Dark Side of the Moon. It is not yours to take or wield, but you will feel my wrath if you do not release the Sailor Soldiers and the Moon Princesses."  
  
 "YOU?! You can not hurt me! I am the all powerful Stellar Empress; leader and reviver of the DSM Warriors!" Empress called out her voice booming making the earth shake.  
  
Again calmly the Watchtower stated, "You are powerful; you control the earthly elemental powers of your warrior's guilds. But I dear lady use the powers of the known and unknown universe. Be wary with your next course of action it could be your last."  
  
 "You threaten ME?! The Empress retorted, "Then you and your sailor soldier pals will again feel my powers! ELEMENTAL FURY!" The Empress screamed. A storm of wind, water, fire, and earth blasted around the Empyrean Watchtower and the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
  The zodiac warriors dropped the sailor scouts in time as the Empress's fury, again strew the scouts bodies around the park. The Watchtower still stood when the fury died down; he was untouched by the power of the Stellar Empress.  
  
The Watchtower said nothing as he turned his back on the Stellar Empress; his form began to glow brightly as he looked at the spectral forms of the three moon princesses. Suddenly; three silver energy beams shot out of the Empyrean staff and bonded with the moon emblem on the princess's brows.  
  
 "TURN YOU BACK ON ME!! I AM THE STELLAR EMPRESS!!" The Empress raved and slammed her scepter into the ground, "ZODIAC ELEMENTAL ENERGY BLAST!!!"  
  
A mass of energy climbed up the Empress's staff and into her open and awaiting hands. She then directed the power at the Watchtower's back; the blast hit him square between the shoulders, but he seemed unaffected by it.  
  
   
  
~~ In the ancient ruins ~~  
  
 The bodies of the princess began to glow brighter, and the room lost its' damp chill. Suddenly, the crystal coffins became lined with spidery cracks. As the light energy intensified the coffins cracked more and more until they shattered; the crystal fragments hung in the air like fallen stars as the princess's bodies floated up to the ceiling. Just as they reached the ceiling their bodies disappeared.  
  
   
  
~~ Back in Cascade ~~  
  
  As the Empress continued hitting the Watchtower with her blasts each time she increased the energy. The Watchtower not phased by the Empress's assault continued what he was doing. In the air the princesses closed their eyes and started to become solid, as their physical bodies reunited with their spirit forms. The three girls floated down to the ground as they regained their bodies the stood in their white flowing gowns.  
  
 "THIS CAN NOT BE!" The Empress screamed and redirected her shot at Serenitalia, Desiree, and Serena.  
  
The blast hit the girls but the silvery glow connecting them to the Watchtower kept them from getting hurt.  
  
 "Now it is time for you to help your warriors and banish this evil force from your planet." The Watchtower stated sweeping his arm out towards the downed senshi and the Zodiacs.  
  
Serenitalia, Serena, and Desiree looked at one another and smiled; determination etched in their beautiful features. Serena brought forth a heart shaped; white and golden locket, with small wings coming out from the bottom. Desiree held up a sapphire crystal with a moon and star etched on its' surface. Serenitalia brought out her locket that was shaped like a crescent moon interlocked with a musical note.  
  
 "MOON MUSIC POWER!!" Serenitalia called out as she held her locket in the air.  
  
Serena followed suit and held her locket up and yelled, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!"  
  
   "MOON STAR POWER!!" Desiree shouted and held her crystal near her heart.  
  
In a flash of light energy, crescent moons, white feathers, stars, and music; the three sisters transformed into warriors from the white moon.  Sailor Moon Music and Sailor Moon Star flanked Eternal Sailor Moon; whose outfit was similar to Moon Music's except for her color scheme was white, red, pink, yellow, and black.  They turned to their fallen friends and closed their eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon brought out her moon mace, spun around it like a baton in front of herself, and screamed, "STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!"  
  
"MOON MUSIC POWER!" Moon Music shouted and pulled out her crystal.  
  
Moon Star held up her sapphire crystal and called out, "MOON STAR CRYSTAL HEALING!"  
  
 Gloriously warm light, stardust, and song rained down upon the injured Sailor Scouts. Their wounds healed, their energy was replenished, and the poison in their system was banished. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask got up and smiled as they laid their eyes upon their lost friends.  
  
   
  
 "NO NO NO NO!!!! Guardians Attack! I'll take care of the Princess and the Watchtower!" The Empress commanded  
  
The guardians regrouped and began to attack the newly restored sailor soldiers. Not targeting any one of them but just blasting where a sailor soldier stood. The Empress brought her staff around calling upon the elemental energy. She fired the energy mass at the Princesses and the Watchtower. Moon Star, and Music leapt gracefully out of the way. Sailor Moon screamed and ran around in a tight circle crying. Tuxedo Kamen dove at and rescued Sailor Moon before she got blasted.  
  
 "Oh thank you Tuxedo hunkster you saved me again." Sailor Moon cooed snaking her arms around his neck as they landed.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smiled, "I'll always save you Sailor Moon, but sometime you'll have to stop choosing panicking as your first fighting option."  
  
Sailor Moon said nothing but placed her lips in a pouty position; she then stood up and looked at the Empress, "For your crimes against me and my family, and for hurting my friends I will not forgive you!" Sailor Moon shouted brandishing her Moon mace.  
  
 "For crimes against the people of this planet you have harmed! I also will not forgive you!" Sailor Moon Music shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon Star then shouted, "For crimes against this planet and its natural wonders, and the bodies of those innocents you have stolen to reawaken your warriors!"  
  
 The three then said together, "In the name of the Moon you and all your evil are dusted! "  
  
 "You think that little toy can defeat me and my warriors?! I lived long before you all were ever dirty little thoughts in your mother's mind! I was alive and powerful training my elite warriors to perfection by the time your mother Serentiy was a Princess of the newborn Moon!" The Empress laughted.  
  
Sailor Moon Star called out in powerful tones. "MOON STAR SAPPHIRE CRYSTAL DESTROY!!!"  
  
 "MOON MUSIC CRYSTAL ELIMINATION!!" Sailor Moon Music yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon struck a defensive pose, "We'll see about that! STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!!!!!" She shouted.  
  
      A whirlwind of stardust, music notes, and white feathers surrounded the empress who merely absorbed the energy into her staff. She then without a word thrust her hand out at the three Moon sisters. Suddenly the ground beneath Sailor Moon turned into a hungry mouth trying to swallow her whole; the air turned in a banshee's fury whipping, biting, and screaming around Moon Music, and finally flames rose up like a phoenix being reborn in it's pyre nest and attempted to engulf Moon Star. Tuxedo Mask held onto Sailor Moon as the ground swallowed her up to her knees.  
  
 "Don't let me go Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon squealed while screaming.  
  
Tuxedo Mask held on to her wrists and tried to pull her up but the force controlling the ground was strong. He looked around and saw the scouts fighting the zodiac warriors he then noticed the Lunar Mage, The Watchtower, and the Tempest Knight standing in the midst of it all neither helping nor harming, "WHY are you JUST standing there?! HELP US" Tuxedo Mask shouted at them.  
  
 "If we try our efforts will be short lived if not useless." The Emerald Tempest Knight said taking off his helmet revealing his short dark hair and youthful looks.  
  
The Mage nodded he eyes glowing like the twilight sky, "If we act now nothing will come of it." He said in a calm voice.  
  
 "We can not help you all if you are not willing to help one another. You all must act as one if you wish to beat back this enemy." The Empyrean Watchtower finished.  
  
Tuxedo Mask frowned at their words and their passive states during this battle. Then he realized what all along the vision Rei had meant, "Scouts we have to pull together in order to beat the Zodiac Warriors! Planetary Sailor Scouts! Cosmic Sailor Scouts! Put aside your differences, your distrust and believe in yourselves and each others as Sailor scouts!! Fight as one! The universe is depending on you!" He shouted out to everyone.  
  
 The scouts looked at one another as what Tuxedo Mask said sank in; the Planetary Soldiers Sailors: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto; the Cosmic Sailor Soldiers: Sailors Mau, Angel, and Jaguar, Shadow Sailor, Silver Star, and White Ninja. They looked at one another their feelings toward one another still on uneven terms. They then looked toward where Sailors Moon, Moon Star, and Moon Music were in trouble; They could only see Tuxedo Mask gripping a pair of white gloved hands tightly the rest was swallowed by the ground. They saw Sailor Moon Music falling to the ground in obvious pain as debris swirled around her, and Sailor Moon Star's form was totally obscured by the tall wall of flames around her.  
  
*  
  
Sailor Angel pulled Libra's feet out from under him, "We have to help them!" She shouted out while tying Libra up with her lariet.  
  
 "I agree my computer says that they will not last long if they remain trapped like that." Sailor Mercury said scientifically.  
  
White Ninja nodded putting away his own computer, "I second that reading."  
  
He said.  
  
 "Well what are we waiting for?! An engraved invitation?" Sailor Jaguar said as she fought off Cancer's staff with her spear.  
  
Shadow Sailor grinned stretched her wings out to full extension and with a single flap created a wind that blew Scorpio, Leo, and Taurus across the park, "Consider that our invitation!"  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned a bit as a twig was blown into her hair; she looked at Shadow Sailor her eyes becoming cold. "Now we have to come together as one for our Princess…I mean Princesses."  
  
Sailor Jaguar stepped in between Pluto's dagger like glare on Shadow Sailor as she fought with Cancer. She brought the spear around and got it entangled with Cancers' staff. The two began a battle of brute strength and fighting skills.  
  
Sailor's Uranus and Neptune combined their attacks and blasted Capricorn into a tree. "Let's do it then!!!" they both stated and stood along side Sailor Pluto.  
  
Sailor Mars and Mercury joined them glared at the Stellar Empress. Shadow Sailor pulled her wings into her body and stood between the Twilight Lunar Mage and Sailor Angel her eyes trained on the Empress and no one else.  
  
 "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!" Jupiter screamed and directed her attack at Aries, Venus winked and blew a kiss at Aries, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" She screamed and hurled a large golden heart at her.  
  
The attacks hit Aries and plowed her into the ground. Jupiter and Venus cheered and slapped hands in a high five; then joined the others.  
  
Sailor Mau said to Aquarius as she hoisted her up on to her golden staff, "Sayonara water bearer!" With that she launched her up into the air, "LOOSE!" she then called out and looked at Silver Star.  
  
 "STAR UNIVERSE!!" Silver Star shouted as, she collected silvery and rainbow colored stardust in a ball her hands, she then shot it at Aquarius.  
  
The energy hit Aquarius knocking her out of the park; she landed on top of Leo's unconscious form her energy drained. Silver Star and Sailor Mau then joined the others.  
  
 "Nice shot Star." White Ninja said as he typed away on his computer and stood beside Sailor Saturn.  
  
Cancer and Jaguar still wrestled with one another, "Growing soft cat girl?"  
  
 "Not at all." Jaguar retorted curtly and brought Cancers staff to the ground she then rammed her elbow into Cancer's face twice.  
  
Cancer loosing her grip on her weapon stumbled back holding her nose. Jaguar focused her energy,  and send a blast at Cancer that knocked her back into a tree trunk knocking her out cold.  Jaguar then leaned on her spear heavily and looked at the others.  
  
 "Took you long enough." Silver Star giggled.  
  
Sailor Jupiter said as she winked at her, "Yea Jag I thought you would be fighting her forever."  
  
   
  
Jaguar rolled her eyes at them, "Oh ha ha ha.You know after a while all your voices just sort of sound like bird squawks." She said with a toying smirk.  
  
"Come on old lady we have one more matter to deal with." Shadow Sailor said with a slight smile.  
  
Sailor Venus followed up,  "Yea girl come on just like old times when we were last here!!"  
  
Jaguar chuckled a bit, smiled, and nodded and stepped up to the line between Mercury and the Emerald Knight.  
  
Mercury banished her VR visor and sent some data she collected on the Empress to the Ninja's computer.  
  
 "Nice job Mercury I think that'll about do it." White Ninja stated then said. "It is going to take a lot of energy to get rid of her and save our friends but we can do it."  
  
Mercury nodded, "Yes I suggest a collection of scout attacks focused at her will bring her down, including a attack from the Watchtower, Knight, and Mage."  
  
Everyone nodded and closed their eyes, suddenly they all began to glow as they generated a large amount of energy for the attacks.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Sailor's Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto brought their hands out infront of them and all shouted, "SAILOR PLANETARY ATTACK!!!"  
  
Sailor's Mau, Jaguar,  Angel, Silver Star, Shadow Sailor, and White Ninja focused their energies.  
  
Jaguar then formed a nebula like shell around the energy as they all shouted, "COSMIC NEBULA EXPAND!!!"  
  
The Empyrean Watchtower, Twilight Lunar Mage, and The Emerald Tempest Knight joined their energies, "PRISMIC TRIAD ENGULF!" They all shouted.  
  
Then everyone all together shouted, "UNITE!"  
  
The attacks expanded and combined into a radiant blast that hit the Stellar Empress and engulfed her totally.  
  
 "You FOOLISH scouts…" The Stellar Empress began but then stopped as the attack started to over whelm her, "THIS is not POSSIBLE!!!" She then began to scream.  
  
 "J…just a little more everyone. W…we can do this as one we are un..unstopable." The Watchtower stated as he watched the Empress fall to her knees.  
  
The combined attack flared then ceased all the senshi fell to the ground their energy drained. The Watchtower, Mage, and Knight fell as well. The then de-transformed back to Jim, Blair, and Simon.  
  
The Empress tried to stand she laughed, "Told…told you I am nor easy to destroy! No..now what will you do your pitiful soldiers you are drained. Now NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!" She panted as she fell backwards laughing triumphantly.  
  
 "HOLD your tongue; we intent to stop you here and NOW!!" A female voice called out.  
  
Another female voice followed it, "For crimes against the earth, and our faithful friends."  
  
 "We will not forgive you in the name of the Moon,  Earth, and our friends!" a third voice called out.  
  
Then all three spoke as one, "We will STOP you!"  
  
The Empress looked up and over and saw the glowing figures of Sailor Moon Star, Sailor Moon Music, and Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon brought up her moon mace, Sailor Moon Music brought out her Songbird Scepter, and Sailor Moon Star brought out her Heart Crystal Star Staff.  A look of anger on each of their delicate faces was enough to make the Empress cringe where she lay.  
  
 "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon Music followed, " MOON MUSIC SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!"  
  
 "MOON STAR CRYSTAL STAFF ANIHILATION!!!" Moon Star shouted  
  
Then they shouted, "MOON POWERS COMBINE!!"  
  
Before the Empress could utter another word the blast hit her; she screamed and her form was turned to dust.  
  
~~ Weeks Later ~~  
  
Jim, Blair, and Simon returned to work from their final hospital check up. When they all entered Simons' office they were confronted buy a group of young ladies and men.  
  
 "Sorry Simon, they all just let themselves in they said that you wold know them all." Rafe said as he poked his head in.  
  
Simon nodded and waved Rafe away. Simon then squeezed himself by Setsuna, Micheal, and Minako so he could sit down at his desk.  
  
 "So what can I do for you all?" Simon stated.  
  
Jim and Blair looked at Simon oddly as did everyone in his office.  
  
"You don't remember?" Usagi asked.  
  
Simon raised his eyebrow at everyone and then looked at Jim and Blair, "Remember what?"  
  
Micheal stepped forward, "Remember the park; the Zodiac warriors."  
  
 "Yea and the total thrashing we gave them and the Stellar Empress." Makoto said in an excited voice.  
  
Desiree said, "Yes you helped free my sisters and I from an impossible situation."  
  
 "Yea we just wanted to say thank you to you and your friends." Serenitalia said.  
  
Simon wrinkled his brow, " Jim, Blair do either of you know what they are talking about?"  
  
 "Well yea Simon they're talking about…." Blair started but then could not seem to remember what it was he was going to say.  
  
Jim opened his mouth for a second and then resigned to a similar look of confusion. The group left their faces full of disappointment.  
  
 "Why don't they remember?" Usagi stated sadly.  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "I guess for safety sake."  
  
The others nodded in agreement but the rest resigned to their own thoughts of why. That evening they gathered in the large park by the bay. They all smiled and said their good byes to one another except Setsuna and Paige. Then in a burst of spectacular light; Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Raye, Mamoru, and Usagi disappeared in a feat of teleportation back to Tokyo.  Paige, Calera, Desiree, Serenitalia, Micheal, Trista, and Emily looked at one another.  
  
 "Well that was not too bad now was it?" Trista said.  
  
Calera shook her head, "Nah that was a walk in the park, a piece of cake."  
  
 "Well it is a shame we have to leave so soon." Emily stated as she looked around.  
  
Paige nodded, "Yea I was hopping to see more of Cascade before school on Monday."  
  
Everyone groaned at the mention of school the next day.  
  
 "Where did Autumn run off to? I have not seen her since after the battle." Serenitalia said.  
  
Micheal draped an arm around Trista's shoulders and planet a kiss on her cheek, "Long good byes are the hardest ones to make your self say." He said in a somber voice.  
  
The others nodded quietly; then Paige spoke up, "She catch up to us later."  
  
Again they all nodded then exited the city in different ways; some through portals, some just disappeared into the wind, and others simply teleported.  
  
~~ At the University ~~  
  
She watched him as she had done since after the morning; he faced lined with immense sorrows; she watched him arrive in his office, sort through papers, and then sit down and think. His thoughts were clear to her; she hated eve's dropping but she could not stop herself either.  
  
Blair sat at his desk; his thoughts wandering to this morning with the group in Simon's office. He recognized them all but what they talked about to him seemed utterly fantastic but in the back of his mind he knew what they had said was the truth.  
  
"Come on Blair get your mind back on your day." He told himself before he left to begin his lecture.  
  
Autumn too got up but only to write him a simple note and then disappear into the dark regions of the nearest shadow. When Blair returned to his office he spotted the note and picked up the note that lay on his desk. It read:  
  
"I'll be watching after you. Always my eternal love. My Mage until our paths once again meet.  J. "  
  
Blair looked at the note, and for a moment his eyes glowed as he smiled.  
  
~~ At the same time across the city ~~  
  
Simon sat at his desk thinking about the blank space in his memory that seemed to engulf the range of two days he looked out the window as a feeling over took him. As he watched the sun in the sky, a silver moon appeared on his brow for a moment then disappeared.  
  
Jim was on his way out to pick up some lunch for him and Simon; when he passed a stores' display window and his eyes lay upon a magnificent sword in the window. He tried to turn away but the blade captured his mind; he on a sudden impulse went in and bought the weapon.  
  
As he left continuing on his way to the delicatessen he whispered, "Shaiten Saex"  
  
   
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
 An evil spirit hung over the city; the worst of disasters could not equal her rage, as she gathered the spirits of her fallen warriors. The Stellar Empress's thoughts worked on plotting her next plan this one not for power or great energy but for colossal revenge against those who killed her once again.  
  
 "SOON!!" The Empress cackled as she fell into a re-energizing stasis.  
  
THE END  
  
   
  
  


End file.
